Shades of Grey Version 2
by teabean
Summary: One word: Trogan. Everyone has their faults, question is, who will be the first to forgive? ... This is an alternate version, I recommend reading the original first.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

AN: Okay so this is the start of the alternate version of Shades of Grey. I highly recommend you read the original first, at least until the end of chapter 15. For those who have read the original already, here's a little recap:

She wished she hadn't had to lie to Paris about going to Boston, but to say the truth aloud had been too scary. But now, as she sat there alone, surrounded by the heady scent of disinfectant, she wished she had someone to hold her hand.

…

Chapter 16 (V2)

He packed an overnight bag with the essentials, a change of clothes, a textbook and his mp3 player as well as a couple of gifts. Glancing briefly about his room in case he had forgotten something, before a knock on his door drew his attention.

"Come in," he called.

"Hey," Chris, his suitemate said, opening the door slightly, "Ivy's here."

"Okay," he replied warily.

She came dressed in the pink cashmere sweater and jeans, she looked innocent and beautiful.

"Tristan," she fidgeted, unsure whether how to greet him.

"Ivory," he returned.

She avoided him since that incident in Hartford, ignoring his attempts to see her. Truthfully, he could have tried harder, he had more connections and ways of finding people than most of his peers.

"How have you been?" she asked softly.

"Good… you?"

"Fine."

"What can I do for you?" he didn't mean to rush her, but he did have a flight to catch.

"I'm sorry!" she burst out.

"Ivory, I – "

"No, I need to say this."

"I completely overreacted, I didn't give you a chance explain anything."

"It's okay."

"I was totally unfair to you."

"It's fine."

"You're so sweet," Ivory cried, bursting into tears, "I so don't deserve you."

Sighing, Tristan pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back he tried to calm her.

"Sorry," she mumbled into his chest.

Regaining her composure, she pulled away from him and turned a slow circle, finally noticing the overnight bag.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah, to Hartford."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Ivory asked bluntly.

"To see Arabelle and my grandfather and I've got a couple of things to attend to."

"What kind of things?"

"Personal things."

"That's why you're taking a the complete collector's edition of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" Ivory asked, holding up the giftbox of the dvds of both the original and the remake.

"It's for Arabelle," Tristan lied convincingly, but that didn't matter to Ivory.

"She already has it," Ivory replied.

"Oh, well I can exchange it for something else."

"It's autographed by Johnny Depp and Freddy Highmore," Ivory commented, examine the giftbox.

"It is too," Tristan feigned surprise, wondering how he's managed to dig himself into this mess.

"Tristan, you're not as a good a liar as you think," Ivory shook her head, her expression rueful, "Why don't you just tell me the truth? You are always keeping secrets from me. I mean why do you think I thought you and Lorelai were having an affair, as ridiculous as that sounds. What is going on?"

And there it was, the conversation he had been putting off.

"Ivory, you're right, there is something I've been keeping from you," Tristan sighed, he motioned for her to sit, "And I know I should have been more honest."

"Well?"

"You remember Rory?"

"Yeah," Ivory replied apprehensively.

"Well, before we started going out, Rory and I, we, uh, we slept together."

"But you said that was before we started going out?" Ivory asked, hope creeping into her voice.

"Yeah, I did. Except that Rory is pregnant."

"What?" she breathed softly.

"Rory is pregnant," Tristan repeated.

"I heard you the first time," Ivory snapped at him, "Why did you keep going with us if Rory is pregnant? And don't say you were waiting for the right time."

"Because she doesn't know who the father is," Tristan grimaced, wishing he didn't have to say it aloud, "Rory had a sort-of on-again, off-again boyfriend."

"And is he on-again or off-again now?"

"I think he's off-again," Tristan replied, a little surprised at the question.

"Then what are you doing here?" Ivory cried standing up suddenly.

"Huh?" Tristan asked dumbly, standing up also.

"Rory must be all by herself and at a time like this she needs all the support she can get," Ivory exclaimed, hurriedly shoving things into Tristan's overnight bag.

"But, what about us?" Tristan asked.

Ivory sighed, letting go the bag, she sat back down on the bed.

"Tristan, I know this probably one the most overused lines and I don't want you take it the wrong way, but you are a truly, great guy," Ivory began, "And really I wish that we could be together, but we would both be lying to ourselves and to each other if we kept this relationship going. When I met you, even though I did all that modelling, I was shy and nervous and lacked self confidence and even though we've only been going out just a couple of months, I've changed so much. But now Rory needs you and that means we can't be together."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"I wish things could have been different, for everyone."

"Yeah, me too, maybe in another lifetime," Ivory replied wistfully, "Come on, finishing packing, I'll drive you to the airport. Don't forget Charlie and Chocolate Factory."

"It's actually for Rory," Tristan admitted.

"I guessed as much," Ivory smiled, "Good bye, Tristan Du Gray."

"Good bye, Ivory Lancaster."

--

She threw the empty styro-foam cup into the bin, doing her bit for the environment. She whistled a tune, off-key and tuneless. She felt a smile bubbling up inside of her as she walked towards her suite. Today was a good day. Her brow creased in confusion, noticing a guy standing in front of her door.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" she asked, recognising him.

"Admiring the door, have you ever noticed the craftsmanship?" he asked.

"You want to come in?"

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"By standing in front of the doorway."

"Yes."

"Just come in," Rory smiled ruefully.

"If you insist," he replied moving to one side.

"So how have you been, I hardly ever see you since you and Theresa started going out," she commented, opening the door and leading him inside.

"I guess you'll be seeing more of me now."

"Why what happened?"

"We broke up," Finn announced.

"Oh no, why?" Rory turned to him, her voice coloured with concern.

"She gave me the whole 'you're a great guy' speech, said that she and I were in completely different places right now," Finn shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Well if it's any consolation, I think that you are too good for Theresa."

"Thank you, but can we change the topic now?"

"Sure… actually there's something I wanted to show you."

"Oh, a surprise?" Finn asked gleefully, immediately forgetting the break up.

"Well kind of actually," Rory led him into her room, she pulled out a large envelop and handed it to him.

Raising an eyebrow quizzically, Finn opened it carefully. He slid the contents carefully out into his hand. A thick, black-and-white film fell out.

"Wow," Finn breathed, holding the film up to the light.

"I went and had check up, that's the ultrasound," she couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"It's got tiny little fingers."

"She, actually."

"Wow," Finn repeated, grinning like there was no tomorrow, "Have you thought of a name? Oh, you have to call her Finn."

"I can't call her Finn!" Rory laughed.

"What's wrong with the name 'Finn'?" he pouted.

"Because it's a boy's name and anyway I have to call her Lorelai."

"Hello Lorelai," Finn said to Rory's stomach, "Unfortunately your mother isn't creative enough to give a cool name like 'Finn' so your going to have to stuck with the same name as your mummy and grandmother."

"Finn!"

"What?" he blinked innocently at her.

"Never mind," Rory shook her head, unable to suppress a grin.

"This calls for a celebration," Finn announced.

"No, wait, I don't want to tell everyone yet."

"Okay," Finn replied slowly, looking at her in confusion.

"I want to tell my mom first."

"Fair enough," Finn shrugged.

--

He pulled into the car park, nerves firmly on edge. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, but it came out ragged. He forced himself to open the door and step out of the car. He concentrated on walking, one foot in front of the other, tracing the steps he had taken just a week ago. A blur of dark brown hair near the coffee stand broke his concentration.

"Tristan?"

"Lorelai," Tristan responded, turning to her.

"You here to see Rory?" Lorelai asked, approaching him, a coffee in each hand.

"Yeah, I am," he nodded.

"I am too," she smiled conspiratorially, producing a smile from Tristan, "Here have a coffee."

"No, I think I'm jittery enough as it is."

"Good, 'cause I need both of them."

"So are you and Rory talking again?" Tristan asked as they walked towards the dorm.

"We're getting there," Lorelai nodded, gulping the first coffee, "It's hard, but I want to be there for her."

"That's good."

"It is, we talked on the phone already, but that was just the first step. And you, how are you and my daughter doing?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Well, there's her room," Lorelai motioned, "I think you should go first."

"Me?"

"Yeah, if we turn up together it looks like it's an intervention or something," she explained like it was the most obvious thing.

"And I have to go first because?"

"I've got the coffee, it's just plain cruel to take coffee into a room with a pregnant woman."

"Okay then, I'll go first," he inhaled deeply and took one step forward before he was distracted again.

"Du Gray?"

"I feel like the Trojan horse," Tristan muttered under his breath before plastering on his happy face and turning to the speaker, "Paris!"

"What are you doing here again? And Lorelai?"

"Hi Paris," Lorelai greeted her.

"Well isn't this a nice little reunion," Paris commented, "Well shall we go give the poor girl heart attack then?"

She didn't wait for a response before opening the door to the suite she shared with Rory.

"Rory I have a surprise for you," Paris announced, Tristan and Lorelai trailing after her, sharing a slightly concerned glance, "And it appears you have a surprise for us. Finn?"

"Hey Paris," Rory greeted her suitemate, "Finn and Theresa broke up."

"Oh," Paris replied shortly.

"Rory?" Lorelai began tentatively drawing her daughter's attention.

"Mom," Rory returned, embracing her mother and surprising them both.

"Who are you?" Finn asked eyeing Tristan suspiciously.

"Tristan Du Gray," Tristan introduced himself, hand outstretched.

"Aren't you – " Finn began, but Paris silenced him with an elbow to his stomach, "Uh, you. Aren't you, you? Is there anything to drink?"

"Beer, in the fridge," Paris pointed, but Finn was already there.

"So what are you doing here?" Rory said turning her attention to Tristan.

"I wanted to see you."

"Really?" Rory replied, her disbelief obvious, "And how does the perfect Miss Lancaster feel about this?"

"She drove me to the airport."

"Tristan – "

"We broke up," Tristan interrupted her, "I told her about you and the baby and she wants me to be here for you. So here I am."

"Well, that's wonderful," Lorelai exclaimed.

"No," Rory shook her head.

"No?" Tristan exclaimed.

"You need to go back to Stanford and get back together with Ivory," Rory replied firmly.

"It's too late and not to mention, you need all the support you can get," Tristan contradicted her.

"Tristan, you can't change your life like this," Rory answered, "You and Ivory are good together."

"No we weren't," Tristan shook his head, "And I'd be lying if I said otherwise. We weren't going to last. And it doesn't matter what you say, I'm here now."

"But – "

"No, Rory, I want to be here for you."

"Beer?" Finn interrupted, offering a can to Tristan, "I'm Finn Rothschild."

"Tristan Du Gray," Tristan replied accepting the can.

"I've heard," Finn answered dryly, "Anyway the beer's piss weak, but we're all out of the good stuff."

"Because you drank it all," Paris glared at him.

"What else are you supposed to do with beer?" Finn asked, "Honestly, for an intelligent girl, you ask the silliest questions."

"So, Rory, how are you feeling?" Lorelai asked interrupting Finn and Paris.

"Good."

"Good," Lorelai nodded, "Have you had check up yet?"

"Yeah," Rory replied.

Finn forced a cough, Rory shot him a glare in response, he coughed again.

"Okay, what is going on?" Lorelai asked, "Finn looks like his trying to induce something and Rory, you're going hurt your eyes."

"Fine," Rory relented with a sigh, she went to her room returning with the envelope holding the ultrasound, "Here."

"What is it?" Lorelai asked, raising an eyebrow at Finn who was grinning like a little kid.

Carefully opening the envelope, Lorelai took out the ultrasound.

"Oh, hello," Lorelai murmured as Paris and Tristan crowded around for a look.

"Lorelai meet Lorelai," Finn burst out.

"Finn!" Rory exclaimed, wanting to announce it herself.

"Really?" her mother looked her with surprise.

"Yeah, I thinking Lorelai Emily Gilmore."

"I like it," Tristan smiled.

"Now can we celebrate?" Finn asked looking at Rory hopefully.

"Okay."

"Yeah! I'll get the beer."

"I can't drink alcohol," Rory reminded him.

"Oh, it's not for you," Finn grinned cheekily, "It's for me."

"Finn!" Paris scolded him.

"Oh, fine, I'll get you a beer too."

--

AN: See it's different! And (un)fortunately, Logan is still going to be around for a little longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**Ali:** Thanks for reading. Haven't decided whether this will be a trory yet, I divided on that one.

**Rockrose:** Well, there was enough demand, and I couldn't exactly refuse! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**FairyGirl07:** Thanks for reading, but I can't rule Logan completely out of the picture (I just mashed up two sayings, sorry!).

**Rish:** Thanks, I'm channelling my inner-Finn, glad you like it.

**Bethany Inc:** No, the baby will not be dying, I don't like stories when they kill the baby off like that either. Plus I did promise an alternate version, so if I killed the baby off in this one, I'd just be going back to the original. Thanks for reading.

**Photoboothromance:** Thanks for reading. Logan's going to be around, I don't know for how long exactly, put enough pressure on me and I might kill him off sooner than later.

**LoVe23:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I like the original too (maybe better), but I'll try to make this one lighter.

**Mamashirl:** I have to admit I like the original better, but that's because that's the story I thought of all along. Thanks for reading.

**Red Dots are Awesome:** Yeah, I bowed to the trend of Rory's first child being a girl and calling her Lorelai, but I gave her the middle name Emily, I don't think anyone else has done that. Thanks for reading.

**Fallen Heart:** I like the original better than the alternate, but that's not going to stop be writing the best alternate that I can! And we're back to the big question… just who is the father? I'm predicting you'll find out in four chapters, give or take.

**Lexie M:** Abortion is as controversial as it gets and like you said, it does have a massive impact on people, but I'm not afraid to take on a bit of controversy. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope this version satisfies everyone.

**Finnlover:** Logan's alright, but Tristan rocks! Okay so that was my teeny-bopper moment, moving right along… I hope you like this story as much as the original. Thanks for reading.

**BkwrmDancer:** In my opinion, Rory would have done what she thought was best for her, and I think she would have had the abortion, it's important to look at everything in context. She's 21 and struggling with some important issues not just having the baby, but it's impact on her life. She just has to look at her own mother to see what having a baby so young can do to her life. Abortion is a controversial topic and it's the woman's choice… sorry if I sound like some pro-choice propaganda leaflet, but abortion has been in the news a lot lately where I live, so I've got some angst going. Anyway I hope you enjoy the alternative version, and I hope I haven't scared you away.

Chapter 17 (V2) 

"So, when did you get this?" Lorelai asked, referring to the ultrasound.

"Last weekend."

Their little celebration was drawing to a close, the coffee table was littered with empty beer cans, coffee mugs and water bottles. The remaining few slices of a pizza sat growing cold in the box.

"When you were in Boston for the journalism thing?" Paris clarified.

"Actually I sort of lied about that," Rory admitted, "I did go to Boston, but not for a workshop."

"Then why'd you go?"

"I went because I was going to get an abortion," she murmured softly.

"What?" Paris gasped.

Tristan looked stunned, a sad expression crossed Lorelai's face and Finn gaped like a fish.

"Why?" Lorelai asked.

"When I came back from Stanford," Rory began, turning to Tristan, "I thought that there was no chance for us. And I couldn't go through this pregnancy alone – "

"What about us?" Finn interrupted, "Paris, your mum and I would have been here for you."

"I know, I know, but it's not the same as having someone as 'the father'," Rory glanced apologetically at her mother, knowing that she had raised her without Christopher's help.

"What about Logan?" Finn asked.

"So when I figured Tristan was out, I was left with Logan," Rory continued her story, "And he made it pretty clear that he'd be there for me as long as there was no baby."

"You can't decide to have abortion just because someone tells you that," Paris replied.

"And I wasn't going to," Rory nodded, "I thought about it a great deal and I decided that having a baby now wasn't something I could deal with, so I decided to have an abortion."

"But, you didn't – I mean, couldn't have?" Tristan asked, finally finding his voice again.

"No, I couldn't go through with it," Rory explained, remembering the moment, "I was in a hospital gown and I was waiting for the doctor and I just couldn't."

"Oh, honey," Lorelai whispered, imagining the suffering her daughter had gone through alone.

"I realised I was alone anyway with or without the baby. And I remembered that you brought me up alone and that it can be done."

"And you will do it," Lorelai comforted her daughter, "And you won't be alone."

"Thank you," Rory gave a teary smile.

"I can't believe Logan told you have to have abortion," Finn shook his head, "I think I should go down there and tell him exactly I how I feel about that."

Finn stormed out of the suite, a man of a mission, or at least he tried to storm out.

"Oh, linen," Finn exclaimed, opening the linen cupboard instead of the front door, "Just checking… in case you need linen..."

He gave his most convincing smile before opening the right door.

"Should we be worried?" Tristan asked watching Finn leave.

"Maybe," Rory frowned, trying not to laugh.

"I'll go," Paris volunteered with a reluctant sigh, "Plus I have a few things to tell Huntzberger myself."

"Thanks, Paris," Rory smiled gratefully.

"Well, I should get going too, I had to leave Sookie in charge at the Inn," Lorelai said, also preparing to leave, "And I'm almost afraid of what I'll find when I get back."

She embraced her daughter, holding her tight.

"Forget Logan, we're here for you, anything you need, you call me, okay?" Lorelai told Rory, "And Tristan's it's nice to see you again."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Lorelai," Tristan added.

"So what about you?" Rory asked Tristan when they were finally alone.

"Well I've still got school for a few more months, but I'm pretty sure I can be here every weekend. Fly in on Saturday morning, leave Sunday afternoon."

"Are you sure?" she didn't want to upset his life too much.

"Yes, I am," he assured her, smiling confidently.

"Okay," Rory smiled softly, thankful that he was making an effort for her.

"Good."

"I'm sorry you and Ivory broke up."

"It's okay, really, plus it was inevitable."

Rory was about to speak again when Paris and Finn stumbled back into the room.

"Oh God, Finn, what happened?" Rory gasped.

There was a bruise below his right eye that was starting to look more and more purple, blood trickled from his lip and his hands were cut and bruised as well.

"I thought black eyes were in season," Finn grimaced.

"This is the point at which you're meant to say 'you should see the other guy'," Rory said, helping him to sit.

"Hmm, well, if you want to see the other guy, you're more than welcome too," Finn responded, "But I need a drink, something strong and manly."

Without a word, Tristan handed him a beer.

"Suppose this do," Finn shrugged, eyeing the beer distastefully, before looking up at Tristan, "Not your fault this women don't know nothing about good beer."

Paris forced herself not to respond, Finn needed first aid not snappy comments, although it took all her will power not to tell him off.

"Finn, you didn't get into a fight with Logan did you?" Rory asked worried, reaching for his hand, careful not to touch the cuts as Paris went in search of the first aid kit.

"Actually, now that you mention it, Logan was there… curious."

"Finn!"

"Your honour needed defending and I thought I was the man for the job."

"And Logan hit you?" Rory asked, as Paris set the first aid kit on the table.

"Good God no!" Finn exclaimed, "Logan's not much of a physical guy."

"Then how, what – "

"It's kind of embarrassing," Finn squirmed in his seat.

"Well?" Rory prompted.

"I, well, I…" Finn trailed off.

"He was telling Logan off for doing all that to you and then he kind of tripped and fell down a flight of stairs and hit a brick wall," Paris answered for him with a straight face.

Paris, Rory and Tristan shared a glance.

"Don't you dare laugh," Finn ordered seeing the glance.

And they tried not to laugh, instead focussing on the floor, but Rory made the mistake of looking at Paris and all three burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Finn," Rory said, unable to suppress a smile.

"It's just, you fell down a flight of stairs – "

"And you hit a brick wall!" Tristan chuckled.

"Oh give me that," Finn grabbed the gauze pad from Paris, glaring at them, "I try to do the right thing and this is the thanks I get."

"Okay, okay, we'll stop," Paris said, calming down, "And you might want to the plastic off that first."

She took the gauze from him, opened the packet and started cleaning the cuts.

--

AN: Please note, I'm not trying to preach anything for or against abortions, I'm not trying to influence anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**Rockrose:** Thank you for reading.

**Photoboothromance:** You're review made me laugh, talk about pressure! I'll make a note of it. Thanks for taking the time.

**Rish:** more supportive Tristan coming right up. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Passions-spent:** Thanks. I love the first too, maybe be better, but that's not going to stop me giving me best shot at this one.

**FairyGirl07**: Thank you for taking the time. And Logan has to stick around, I mean he could be the father.

**Finnlover:** Okay! Thanks for reading.

**Heavenleigh88: **Thanks, I love the original better. I hope you like the alternative too.

**LoVe23:** Yeah, in some ways the original was harder to write, but it was what I wanted to write so I had planned most of it already. Writing the alternate version is somewhat harder too since it wasn't sitting in my brain for ages, stewing away. Thanks for reading.

**Fallen Heart:** I wanted to keep some elements from the original, but I think Finn's stair incident will be the last. And more Tristan coming up! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Yourlastkiss:** Yeah abortion been in the news a lot where I live, everyone gets pretty worked up over it. Glad I didn't offend you. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Ali:** Thank you, darling. I know I wrote pretty much the same Finn-stair incident in the original, but why mess with something popular, right? Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter.

**GGluvr1987:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! Let me know which version you like better.

AN: It's taken me six goes, and finally the darn computer has let me upload this.

**Chapter 18 (V2)**

They fell into an easy routine. Paris made sure that Rory's academic life remained on track. Lorelai ensured that she made it to every appointment and that someone would be there with her at each one. Tristan visited as often as he could. And Finn provided constant entertainment and sometimes-unwanted companionship, in fact he spent so much time in Paris and Rory's suite that he was becoming part of the furniture.

"Finn what on earth are you eating?" Rory asked as she sat down beside him on the couch.

As per usual, Finn could be found in her suite, sprawled haphazardly across the couch, watching television.

"Musk sticks, want one?" he offered her a thin, pink stick.

"It smells like cheap, flowery soap," she frowned, sniffing the confectionary suspiciously.

"Hey, if you don't want it, I'll eat it."

Rory took a tentative bite and gagged.

"Are you trying to poison me?" she demanded, pulling a face.

"No," Finn scowled, snatching the sweet back, he examined it carefully before stuffing it in his mouth.

--

No one dared mention the L-word in Rory's presence, although Finn continued to live in the suite he shared with him and Colin. Despite Finn and Paris' best efforts, Rory did see Logan around in her daily life at Yale. It was unavoidable since they both worked on the paper, although Logan attended less and less.

Occasionally she saw him with another girl on his arm, she wondered if they were dating, but she truthfully, she didn't care. Even so, the slightly devilish voice in her head wanted to walk over and tell the girl she might be carrying Logan's baby, she just to see the look on the other girl's face. She wondered too, if Logan ever thought about her with the baby.

--

"Baby shower," Lorelai cooed, shoving a baby pink tissue papered box into Rory's hands.

"Mom, this is the third baby shower you've thrown for me," Rory protested.

"But it's so much fun," her mother pouted.

"Three baby showers," Rory repeated, "In four weeks."

"Fine, I'll cut back," Lorelai relented, "You're no fun any more."

"She's hormonal," Finn called from his spot in front of the television.

"I thought boys weren't allowed at baby showers," Rory glared in his direction.

"They're not," Lorelai conceded, "But he kind of appeared."

"Appeared?" Rory asked disbelievingly, "You mean he bribed you with coffee."

"You forgot my charm," Finn added, "No one can resist my charm."

"What charm?" Rory shot back.

"She is hormonal," Lorelai commented eyeing her daughter curiously.

"Arguh!" Rory exclaimed, frustrated.

"I see pregnancy does wonders for your vocabulary too," Finn added.

"What happened to 'be nice to the pregnant woman'?" Rory demanded.

"It went to the same place you sent my baby showers," Lorelai replied dryly.

"Fine, we can have another baby shower," Rory relented.

"Yeah!" Finn cried, "Party!"

"And no boys," Rory ordered.

--

"Has anyone seen my musk sticks?" Finn asked, turning the suite upside down.

"Finn, no one wants anything to do with your musk sticks, they're pure evil," Paris retorted.

Rory stared guiltily at the floor.

"Rory?" Finn asked.

"I had a craving," Rory admitted.

"For musk sticks?" Paris looked at her incredulously.

"Yes," Rory replied weakly.

"Great, how am I supposed to argue with a pregnant woman over musk sticks?" Finn grumbled.

"Look on the bright side, no one else has to put up with them," Paris replied cheerfully.

Finn glared at her in response.

"I had those especially shipped for me," Finn grumbled.

"Oh no," Rory frowned.

"What?" Paris asked, looking worriedly at her.

"If there are no more musk sticks, what am I going to do?" Rory looked up slightly fearfully, "I have cravings for musk sticks."

"Musk-flavoured Lifesavers," Finn said, coming to the rescue, he dug out the packet from his backpack, "Here."

"You are just too weird," Paris stared disbelievingly at Finn, "And you're infecting Rory. Oh God, the baby's going to be a musk stick addict!"

--

The rest of the semester passed quickly in a whirlwind of studying, check ups and baby showers. Tristan paid flying visits, spending the weekends in Stars Hollow with Rory, Lorelai, Paris and Finn. And before anyone knew it, the university year was over.

"I've got a surprise for you," Tristan grinned.

He was at Yale, helping Rory pack after her last exams.

"Tristan you don't have to keep giving me presents," Rory began to protest.

Everyone kept giving her more and more presents, at this rate she'd be opening her own department store instead of giving birth.

"Okay, okay, this is the last one."

"That's what you said two weeks ago and you still brought another teddy bear for a child that isn't even born yet."

"I promise that this is the last present… at least until Lori's born."

Lori had fast become the nickname for Rory's baby.

"Scouts honour," Tristan said earnestly, holding his hand up.

"Tristan you realise that that is actually the Star Trek hand thing?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Star Trek, Scouts, same thing to me," Tristan shrugged.

"Okay, this is the last surprise," Rory relented.

"Come on," Tristan grinned, taking her hand he pulled her along after him, barely stopping long enough for her to lock the door.

"Where are you taking me?" Rory asked, she couldn't help but laugh at Tristan's child-like expression.

"It's a surprise," was all he would reveal.

He led her to his car, ordering her to close her eyes.

"Why?" Rory whined, "I don't want to close my eyes."

"I have a blindfold and I'm not afraid to use it," Tristan joked.

"Okay, okay, eyes are closed."

After a short drive, Tristan pulled over again.

"Can I open them yet?" Rory asked as he turned the engine off.

"Nuh uh," she could hear the grin in voice.

He held her door open, helping her to her feet, he led her along a short pathway. Rory heard him unlock a door and lead her, she assumed, inside a building.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Tristan said softly.

She opened her eyes slowly and a little warily. They were inside what appeared to a medium-sized house. A large lounge room to her left, a hallway stretched out in front of her to what appeared to be a kitchen and several closed doors to her right.

"What is the this place?" Rory asked, looking up at Tristan, brow furrowed in confusion.

"There's four bedroom, three bathrooms, a kitchen and a lounge room, all on one floor."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know," Tristan nodded, "It's also a house."

"I can see that," she wanted to sigh in frustration, but at the same time, she was amused by his behaviour.

"I want to show you something," Tristan said, ignoring her pointed look, "In here."

He opened one of the closed doors, revealing a bedroom. Rory gasped, it was beautiful with a large, four poster bed and matching furniture and French windows, she felt like she had stepped into one of those fancy home magazines.

"Through that door is the bathroom," Tristan pointed to one of three doors in the room, "Through the far door is the walk-in-closest and through here…"

He trailed off, taking her hand, he led her into another room.

"Oh… my… gosh…" Rory whispered in awe.

The walls of the room were painted like the sky with fluffy, white clouds on a soft blue background. A mobile of fairies hung over an antique, wooden crib. A matching rocking chair and cradle sat by the windows. A large wooden chest sat open against the wall, brimming with toys. The whole room was light and airy, the ideal children's nursery.

"I don't understand," Rory turned to Tristan.

"You and Lori can't stay in that suite of yours."

"But…" she trailed away unable to articulate her emotions.

"Do you like it?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course I do, it's beautiful, but it's too much. I can't accept this Tristan."

"Okay, but what am I going to do with this place?" he asked quite seriously, "I can't really see the nursery turning into my home gym."

"What do you – Wait – you bought this place?" Rory gaped at him.

"Well, I need a place to stay and those Yale suites really don't do it for me, so I thought I'd get a place for both of us, all of us."

"You're coming to Yale?"

"Yes I am," he grinned

"But – "

"Rory, I told you before, I want to support you," Tristan explained, taking her hands in his, "I want you to have a safe environment to raise Lori. This place is just a five-minute walk from Yale. There's a guestroom as well so Lorelai can visit whenever she wants to."

"You don't have to change schools, Tristan. I thought you liked Stanford."

"I do like Stanford, it's a great place, but my grandfather and Arabelle always wanted me to be closer and I want to be closer to you."

"I don't know what to say," Rory murmured, "How can I ever thank you?"

"Say you'll stay here."

"Well, I have to admit, I didn't want Lori's first words to be learned from a bunch of frat boys," Rory smiled.

"It's not the frat boys you have worry about, I'd be more concerned about Finn."

"Oh my God, you're right! He'll probably teach her to say 'VB' or 'Corona'."

"So you'll move in?"

"Try and stop me!"

--


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**Photoboothromance:** Thanks for reading, reviewing and enjoying. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Bethany Inc:** Thanks, you're very sweet! I have to admit, I've only ever reviewed four times, three for you and one for someone else. I keep telling myself to review other people's stories, but I find that what I want to say has already been said by twenty other people already.

**Rish:** It wasn't too sweet of Tristan, was it? There's a thin line and I don't want to cross it. Thanks for reading.

**Ali:** Yeah, I'm an Aussie. Apparently only Australians like musk flavoured food, supposedly we have weird tastes, I guess it's true since we like vegemite and musk sticks. Oh Rory's about 8 months pregnant at the start of this chapter. I took some liberties whne it came to the timeline. I assumed that the university school year starts in September in the US and the one-night-stand was around Christmas. Of course I probably should have had a 'New Year' chapter and a 4th of July, etc, but I was too lazy!

**Rockrose:** Thanks for reading. Yeah, musk sticks are a type of candy (or as we would say in Australia, a lolly or a sweet). Most people overseas don't like it, but lots of Australians like musk flavoured stuff, it smells a lot like flowery soap and musk sticks a very sweet. As a kid, no party was complete without them.

**LoVe23:** Thank you darling, hope you like this chapter too.

**Zetaphi7:** But look out for the twist about the house in about two chapters time!

**Mamashirl**: Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**FairyGirl07:** Thank you for taking the time to read and review and enjoy!

**Heavenleigh88:** There's a twist about the house, not a major one, but it'll happen in about two chapter's time, look out for it.

**Fallen Heart**: Thanks! Do they have musk sticks in Sweden, the kind you eat that is? Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

**GGluvr1987:** Thanks for your lovely comments. Hope you like this chapter too.

Chapter 19 (V2) 

Though the school year was over and normally she would go home to Stars Hollow, Rory stayed at the house Tristan had bought because she had found the hospital nearby had a ob/gyn she liked and was comfortable with. Tristan kept her company, Finn and Paris dropped by frequently and Lorelai was there any free moment she had.

"Mommy!" Rory called out to Lorelai as she entered lounge room.

"My baby with a baby!" Lorelai returned, arms outstretched she embraced her daughter, "How are you doing?"

"I feel fat," Rory pouted.

"Well that's what you usually feel like when you're eight months pregnant," Lorelai replied solemnly.

"You're supposed to make me feel better," her daughter frowned.

"I must have missed the memo," Lorelai shrugged, "Where's your slave?"

"Tristan's not my slave!" Rory exclaimed indignantly, "And he's at his grandfather's."

"Does he make you breakfast?"

"Yes," Rory conceded.

"Do grocery shopping?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Does he massage your feet?"

"Only 'cos the hurt."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"They do!" Rory exclaimed defensively, "You try being eight months pregnant."

"Been there, done that," Lorelai replied waving a hand flippantly, "I still can't believe he bought you a house."

"You say that every time you visit," Rory gave a long-suffering sigh, "Anyway he didn't buy the house for _me_, he needs a place to live now that he's transferring to Yale."

"Do you think we can clone him?" Lorelai asked, quite seriously, "Women would pay good money for a guy who cooks, cleans and has a great body."

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, pulling a face, "Plus what would Luke say if he heard you?"

"He'd probably just grunt and up my coffee allowance," Lorelai grinned.

She and Luke had started dating, tentatively at first, but gradually becoming more public about their relationship.

"Anyway, I wasn't taking about me," Lorelai explained, "Seriously, us women spend so much time and energy looking for the perfect guy and you just happen to be living with one."

"Can we talk about something else?" Rory asked, suddenly uncomfortable talking about Tristan, "How are things at the Dragonfly?"

"Well, um, what do you want to know?" Lorelai asked, thrown by the sudden subject change, "Michel wants to ban children, not going to happen, but the man lives in hope. Sookie trialed a new potato and leek soup, instant success of course. And in general, we switched to a new kind of toilet paper."

"Better?" Rory asked with a half-smile.

"No, worse actually," Lorelai replied with a rueful expression.

"Worse?" repeated Rory, eyebrow raised quizzically.

"People kept smuggling out rolls of toilet paper," Lorelai explained, "I was starting to question Sookie's cooking, the budget was sky-rocketing, drastic measures needed to be taken."

"Wow!"

"I know! And don't get me started on the hand towels."

"The hand towels?"

"Did I not just say, not to get me started on the hand towels?" Lorelai exclaimed, "Now you've really done it. The hand towels kept mysteriously disappearing from the north rooms. Not the bath towels or robes or even the soap, just the hand towels. The maid would replace them, come back an hour later and they would be gone again. Turns out, one of the guests had snuck a cat in, don't ask me how, but the cat kept sneaking into the rooms and stealing the hand towels. There was a whole stash under one of the beds."

"A cat with a hand towel fetish?" Rory laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you are never going to believe what happened," Lorelai said excitedly.

"What?"

"Guess who just got nominated for Besser Award for best small accommodation provider?"

"No way! That's fantastic, I'm so proud of you," Rory grinned, hugging her mother.

"Yeah, I'm am too. Sookie and I have to go to the ceremony next week, which means Michel's going to be in charge. Good thing they can't change their nominations now."

"Wow!" Rory couldn't stop grinning, "You definitely deserve to win. Where's the ceremony being held? If it's close, maybe I could come."

"Unfortunately it's in Vegas," Lorelai replied, pulling a face, "I wish you could be there."

"Vegas, huh?" Rory repeated softly.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked, seeing her daughter's face fall.

"It's just… I'm nervous."

"You don't have to be, I mean maybe we'll win, maybe not," Lorelai shrugged, "But we do our best either way."

"No I mean, I'm nervous about the birth."

"Honey, it'll be fine. You've still got a few more weeks. I'll only be in Vegas for just a couple of days. And anyway Tristan's here for you."

"I know, I know," Rory smiled bravely as her mother hugged her.

"Now tell me, is a certain dvd box set of our favourite movie still here?" Lorelai asked, trying to cheer her daughter up.

"It's next to the dvd player," Rory pointed to the box set Tristan had given after he'd moved to the house.

"There's nothing like a bit of Depp-action to make any girl feel better," Lorelai replied sagely, setting up the dvd before snuggling into the sofa next to her daughter.

"Thank you," Rory murmured softly.

"Anything for you kiddo," her mother smiled fondly back.

--

One of her favourite features of the house was the sound system Tristan had had installed, she could a put a CD in and hear it from any room in the house. Her morning ritual consisted humming along to her favourite songs, thankful that Tristan had agreeable taste in music. As she waddled and hummed her way about the kitchen, washing the dishes after breakfast, she felt a rush between her legs and a feeling of dread settled in her stomach. Glancing down warily, it took her a second to realise that her water had broken.

"Tristan!" she called out, wishing she hadn't turned the music up so loudly, "Tristan!"

"What is it?" he panted, running into the kitchen.

"It's time."

"It is? But you're got a few more weeks and your mom's in Vegas."

"Apparently not," she glanced down and he followed her gaze.

"It is time," he replied sounding surprised.

"We got to get to the hospital," Rory replied urgently.

"Okay, let's get you to the car," he swung into action, helping her to the garage and into his car, "Sit tight, I'll go grab your stuff."

--

"How are you feeling?" he asked, rubbing her hand gently.

He'd driven as quickly and legally as he could, rushing them to the hospital. The nurses and doctors had been very helpful, quickly getting Rory into a hospital gown and prepping her for the labour.

"Scared, nervous, but relieved. Did you get through to my mom?"

"Yeah, she and Sookie are on the first flight back," Tristan reassured.

"And Paris?"

"On her way too. I called Finn, Luke, your grandparents, everyone on the list."

As was her style, Rory had made lists of everything that needed to be done, it made her feel more comfortable and gave her a sense of control over something she had never been through before.

"Thank you," she replied gratefully.

"You've got more important things to concentrate on."

"I want you to be here," she announced with a tentative smile.

"I am here," Tristan replied, missing the hidden request.

"No, I want you to be here for the birth," Rory clarified.

"What about Lorelai?"

"She'll understand."

"If you're sure…"

Rory nodded, happy that Tristan had accepted. Lorelai had actually hinted at it before, suggesting that maybe Tristan would like to be present for the birth.

--

She squeezed his hand with more strength than either of them knew she had, channelling the pain of the contraction to Tristan. He pulled a face, trying not to complain, how could he? She was in labour, his hand wasn't exactly anybody's priority.

"I'm going to go check if Lorelai's here, okay?" Tristan said, when another wave of contractions passed.

"Okay," Rory replied, slightly breathless.

He approached the waiting area fast filling with Rory's friends and relatives. Emily was harassing any nurse who passed by, Richard was trying to get Emily to sit down and leave the nurses alone. An intern who had made the mistake of taking a wrong turn and ended up in the maternity wing of the hospital was being drilled for information by Paris. Finn appeared to passed out, sprawled awkwardly in one of the plastic chairs, sunglasses planted firmly, the hospital lighting too much for him. Luke sat across from Finn, shifting in his chair, unable to sit still. Lorelai was trying to distract herself by reading the dated, trashy magazines provided.

"Tristan, how's she doing?" Lorelai asked as soon as she saw him.

"Good, good," he nodded, "Doctors say it shouldn't be too much longer."

"How are you doing?"

With a half-smile, he held up his hand, it was red with all the blood that had rushed back after Rory's intense squeezing.

"Yeah, well you try pushing a basketball – "

"I think I'll leave that to Rory," Tristan quickly cut her off, not wanting the image Lorelai was about to provide him with, "I think I'll go back, unless you want to see Rory."

"Actually, I think I might," Lorelai replied, "Why don't you go have a coffee?"

"Sure, I'd appreciate it," Tristan smiled gratefully, he hadn't had coffee or anything to eat or drink in hours.

--

"Hey, honey," Lorelai greeted her daughter with a gentle smile.

"Mom?" Rory looked up surprised, "Where's Tristan?"

"Refueling. How are you feeling?"

"I want it to be over," Rory sighed.

"It will be," Lorelai replied, "And then you have a lifetime to get back at the kid."

"Is that what you were doing to me?" Rory joked.

"I went easy on you, I mean you were just too damn cute."

"I hope you didn't mind that I asked Tristan to be here."

"Honey, I was the one who suggested it, you don't have to apologise."

"Okay… how was Vegas?"

"Big, colourful, loud."

"I'm sorry you can't be there for the ceremony."

"Yeah, you're timing really sucks," Lorelai whined playfully.

Another wave of contractions passed over Rory and she grabbed Lorelai's hand for comfort.

"Um, I think it's time for Tristan to come back," Lorelai said, paling slightly at Rory's grip.

"Uh huh," Rory nodded, releasing her mother's hand as the contractions stopped momentarily.

"Hey, it's your turn," Lorelai said to Tristan, finding him outside the room.

"How's your hand?" he asked with a slight smirk seeing her expression.

"For a slight girl, she is way too strong," Lorelai replied hurrying back to the waiting area.

"I'm back," Tristan murmured softly, taking up his spot beside Rory's bed.

"Thanks," she smiled at him thankful he was here for her.

She gripped his hand as she felt another contraction start and he pulled the same face as before.

--

Doctors and nurses rushed about, calling out things to each other, she had no idea what they were saying, not that she had a moment to think about it.

"Okay, Rory, one more push, alright?" the ob directed.

She nodded, her face flushed with the effort, her hair clung to her face with sweat. Through the pain and exhaustion, she was aware of Tristan beside her, murmuring encouraging, soothing words. When the ob told her to, she pushed as hard as she could. Exhausted she let herself fall back onto the pillows, she didn't think she had a single ounce of energy left, but when she heard a new, infantile cry, she smiled, knowing it was over.

"You have a girl," a nurse announced with a smile, handing the crying little human to her.

Her daughter, her baby, all wet and pink and screaming.

"Hey, little Lorelai," Rory whispered to her daughter who had stopped crying as if knowing she was safe.

"She's beautiful," Tristan murmured.

"Yes, she is," she smiled up at him.

--


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

AN: Thanks to everyone who read and special thanks to my reviewers:

Rish, rockrose, FairyGirl07, Bethany Inc, Ali, photoboothromance, Red Dots are Awesome, LoVe23, Mamashirl, finnlover, Fallen Heart, yourlastkiss, Festis7.

Sorry for not responding individually, it's been a long day since uni started back today (I'm missing summer holidays already!) and I just want to get this update up. Anyway everyone pretty much wanted to know the same thing, who is the father? And I can promise that it will be revealed in two chapters time (not including this one).

Chapter 20 (V2) 

Despite being only two days old, little Lorelai Emily Gilmore seemed to have found her calling in life. Sleeping. It was all she ever seemed to do, it didn't matter what was going on around her, Lori slept on.

"You would think that she'd be at least curious about the world," Lorelai commented, watching her first grandchild sleeping in her arms.

"Better than her crying all the time," Rory replied.

"I don't think I've ever seen a more boring baby," Lorelai joked.

"Well, I think she's perfect," Rory frowned, taking her baby back.

"I was kidding," Lorelai whined, turning to Tristan who had been watching the three Lorelai's with amused interest, "Tell her I was kidding."

"I would," replied Tristan, "But I think Lori's just perfect too."

"Pfft," Lorelai waved her hand dismissively walking towards the door of the hospital suite, "I'm going to go find a coffee machine."

"Can I hold her?" Tristan asked cautiously, when they were alone.

For a second Rory wanted to refuse his request, Lori was her precious baby, she didn't want to have to share her with anyone, but seeing Tristan's hopeful expression, she couldn't refuse.

"Alright," she allowed, "But be very gentle. Make sure you support her neck and don't drop her!"

Tristan dutifully listened to her concerned maternal orders, accepting Lori into his arms. Rory held her breath, watching him with her daughter, she felt a slight twinge of jealousy when she saw how natural he seemed. She felt like she had to concentrate around Lori, but Tristan looked like he was born to be a father.

Lori squirmed slightly and whimpered and immediately Rory felt quietly pleased that her daughter seemed to like her better. She was about to take Lori back when the baby opened her eyes.

"Hey," Tristan whispered with a tender smile.

Rory watched her daughter stare up at Tristan's face, they seemed to connect immediately.

"She's got your nose," Tristan murmured to Rory, "And she's definitely got your eyes."

"You think?" Rory peered at her daughter in Tristan's arms.

"Mmhmm," he nodded, "And your hair. She's a miniature version of you."

He was right, a tiny tuft of brown hair sprouted from Lori's head and her huge eyes that she seemed unable to tear from Tristan's face, were the exact same shade of blue as Rory's eyes.

"I bet she'll be a bookworm," Tristan continued.

Lori gurgled something, the way only babies could gurgle.

"I think she agrees," Rory smiled.

She watched fascinated as Lori pulled a face, closed her eyes and went back to her favourite activity of sleeping with a tiny sigh.

"She likes you," Rory whispered in wonderment.

"No on can resist me," he smirked.

"Either that or she's bored of you," Rory countered.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't that happy family," Finn crowed, entering the suite.

"Shh, Lori's probably asleep," Paris hissed, elbowing him in the side, "Sorry Rory."

"You don't have to get so physical," Finn scowled, rubbing his side and making no attempt to quieten down.

"Finn!"

"It's okay, Paris," Rory laughed, "Lori wouldn't wake up if there was a frat party on going around her."

"Ahh, my kind of girl," Finn grinned, he peered at Lori, still asleep in Tristan's arms, "Hello, bug."

"Bug?" Rory questioned, eyebrow raised quizzically at him.

"Too lazy to say little bugger," Finn replied falling into a chair by the window.

"Do I want to know what that means?" Rory asked, a little warily.

"It's a term of affection, Reporter Girl," Finn shrugged.

"Mary," added Tristan.

Rory smiled hearing the name Tristan still called her occasionally.

"See, you like that," Finn pointed out, noticing her expression.

"Fine," Rory conceded, she was never going to win with Finn anyway.

"You give him too much, Rory," Paris sighed, "It's like spoiling a toddler."

As if sensing she was no longer the centre of attention, Lori whimpered softly and scrunched up her nose.

"When do you get to take her home?" Finn asked.

"In two days and I'll be glad to be out of here," Rory sighed with a relieved smile.

"Will you being going to Stars Hollow?" asked Paris.

"No," Rory shook her head slightly, "I'll be going to the house near Yale for a little bit and visit Stars Hollow early next week."

There was a knock at the door and a doctor walked in.

"I think it's time for a quick check up," the doctor smiled warmly.

Tristan handed Lori back to her mother and he, Paris and Finn left the suite to give Rory some privacy.

--

She moved from gift to gift, admiring each one and reading the cards. As she put another card down, she heard a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in," she called without looking up.

"Uh, hi," she heard the nervous greeting, turning she was surprised to find Arabelle, Tristan's half-sister standing before her.

"Arabelle," Rory greeted the younger woman, unsure of what to make of the visit.

"I brought you these," Arabelle held out a bouquet of soft pink roses.

"They're beautiful," Rory smiled gently, accepting the flowers.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit before," Arabelle began, "I wanted to, I really did. Tristan told me about you and the baby after he and Ivory broke up and at first I was angry, with you."

"That's understandable," Rory replied kindly.

"I wanted to come by sooner, much sooner," Arabelle said earnestly, "But I have too much pride. Tristan calls it 'The Du Gray Issue', he says all Du Grays have too much pride."

"And now?"

"And now, every time I talk to Tristan, all he ever talks about is the baby and I decided to get over myself and come see you… I hope you'll forgive me."

"Of course."

"Thank you… I do like you, I just…"

"It's okay," Rory smiled, reassuringly at her, "Do you want to see Lori?"

"Please."

"Come on," Rory tilted her head towards the crib placed by her bed, inside was Lori, sleeping as always.

"Tristan really loves her."

"They both get along really well. I hate to admit it, but Tristan seems better with kids than me."

Arabelle smiled softly with pride for her big brother.

"Hello, little niece," Arabelle whispered to Lori, before turning to Rory, "She's so beautiful."

Rory smiled gently watching Tristan's sister's reaction to her daughter. She hoped that she and Arabelle could be friends too.

--

It was late in the afternoon before she received another visitor. Unlike her previous visitors who had all been welcome, her latest one was not. Logan Huntzberger arrived with his usual style, carrying a large bouquet of designer orchids.

Rory smirked inwardly, seeing the flowers. Lorelai always said that flowers revealed a lot about the gift-giver. All the other flowers she had received were beautiful and obviously selected with her in mind. Lorelai had organised for every available daisy in the state to be sent to the suite, Tristan had sent bunches and bunches of sunflowers, Rory's favourite flower, and so many others had given her flowers with meaning behind them. Logan on the other hand had obviously not gone to that much effort, his effort would have been passable had he remembered to take the price tag off, she recognised the florist's name to be that of the hospital's own gift shop.

"Logan?" she frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you had the baby," he replied nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot, he placed the flowers on a table by the door, "I guess I wanted to say congratulations."

"Why?" she demanded, "You wanted nothing to do with me or Lori, in fact you wanted me to have an abortion.

"Well, you didn't have an abortion so that could be mine," he replied, making an effort to stay calm.

She hated that he had brought up the issue they had all being avoiding, pretending that it did not exist.

"Look around you, Logan," she replied, "All these gifts, flowers and even the suite are from people who cared and supported me through the pregnancy. Lori is far more their baby than yours."

"Rory, I – "

"No, Logan, I want you to leave, now. And take your stupid flowers with you, if you want to give someone flowers, at least have the decency to take the price tag off."

"Fine!" Logan exclaimed, snatching up the orchids, "Don't expect any help from me."

"If it's anything like the 'help' you gave me for the past few months, I'm sure I'll manage without it," Rory retorted.

Logan stormed out of the suite, leaving Rory shaking with anger and shock. Slowly, she eased into a chair, a hand pressed to her chest, she breathed deeply, slowly trying to calm her furiously beating heart.

--

AN: I feel like I should be controversial and ask something like: What do you think about a fic with the pairing Tristan/Logan? A Trigan, maybe!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN: **Okay, okay, I admit it, it was a cheap stunt I performed at the end of the last chapter. It's a bit of a case of review-addiction, 'Hi, my name is Teabean and I'm a review-aholic…' and well, I just wanted people to respond. No, I will not be writing a **Tristan/Logan**, because it's just too damn weird and because I can't fantasise about Tristan if he's gay. I apologise if my AN was offensive to anyone, that was certainly not my intention. As for you suckers (kidding) who fell for my evil (kidding) plan, **I LOVE YOU**, you're the best friend a writer can have, that and a trusty pen, but that's kinda redundant since this is the new-fangled thing called the 'Internet'…

Thank you to LoVe23, Weeping Maple, FairyGirl07, Rish, Fallen Heart, Bethany Inc, GGluvr1987, mrmp, Festis7, Bella49, yourlastkiss and Finnlover.

Chapter 21 (V2) 

Finally she was given the okay by the doctors to leave and she was itching to be home, to take Lori to her new room. Tristan would be there in just a few hours to take them home and until then, Rory packed the few items she had brought to the hospital into her small overnight bag. She had decided to donate most of the flowers she had been given to other patients in the hospital who didn't have many visitors, but she kept some herself. There was a knock at the door and she looked up in surprise. She wasn't expecting any one and pretty much everyone she knew had said that they wouldn't be able to come by today. And older gentleman came into the room, grey hair brushed neatly, a boyish face, well-cut suit and a leather briefcase.

"Hi?" Rory greeted him with an open smile.

"Yes, hello," the man returned, his tone was businesslike and neutral.

"Can I help you?" Rory asked.

"Are you Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?" he responded.

"Yes, I am," her brow furrowing slightly.

"I'm Stephen Wright of Johnston Carter Wright," he didn't offer a handshake.

"The law firm?" Rory frowned, they were a very respected law firm in Connecticut, lawyers for most of the socialites of Hartford.

"Yes, the law firm," he nodded, "I'm also the lawyer for the Huntzberger family."

"What do they want now?" Rory sighed, her good mood evaporating the instant she heard the name.

"You have just had a baby – "

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Rory muttered sarcastically.

"– Whom Logan may be the father of."

"Thank you for reminding me, just when it was slipping my mind too."

"Well the Huntzbergers have some concerns."

"And I don't want anything to do with them."

"Then all you have to do is sign this," he pulled a document from his briefcase and held it out to her.

"I'd have to read it first," Rory frowned, taking the document.

"Of course," he nodded, "Well, I guess we'll be hearing from you."

He didn't wait for her replying, letting himself out of the room, leaving a very confused Rory behind, studying the document.

--

"What's with the face?" Tristan asked entering the suite, here to take her and Lori home.

"Just thinking about some stuff," Rory shook her head slightly, giving him a smile.

She had been reading the document the Huntzbergers' lawyer had given her all day, but all the legal jargon confused her.

"Okay. Are you ready to go home?" Tristan grinned.

"You have no idea," Rory breathed in relief.

"Well good, let's go then," he grabbed her bags, while Rory picked up her sleeping daughter and they made their way out of the hospital.

"Tristan, isn't your grandfather a lawyer?" Rory asked as he held her into his car, securing Lori in her basinet.

"Mmhmm," he nodded, "Officially he's retired now, but from time to time, he does help out his friends."

"Oh," Rory replied softly, itching to ask more, but said nothing.

"Why?" Tristan asked, curious about the unexpected question, starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.

"Just this legal thing I have a few questions about," she replied vaguelly.

"What kind of thing?" Tristan pressed.

"A lawyer came by this morning – "

"Wait, you said a lawyer?" Tristan frowned, "What for?"

"I'm getting to it. He said he was the Huntzbergers' lawyer and they want me to sign this document."

"Why?" Tristan demanded.

"I'm not really sure," Rory admitted, "I think I have an idea what, but I want to talk to a lawyer about it first."

"I'm doing law, maybe I can help you?" Tristan suggested, he hadn't really told his grandfather much about Rory and the baby.

Janlen Du Gray liked to joke with Tristan about the 'ladies', but that was all Janlen liked about it, to joke. He wanted Tristan's reputation to be just a joke with no real truth to his womanising past. He wanted his grandson to be respectable and a gentleman, the opposite of his own son, Tristan's father, who, in his youth, had used his social status to get any woman he wanted. Tristan had only mentioned the situation with Rory in the barest of terms and avoided telling his grandfather about the birth entirely, he had even sworn Arabelle to secrecy.

"No offence, but I want someone with a bit more experience," Rory smiled apologetically.

"What about your family's lawyer?" Tristan tried a different avenue.

"I was hoping not to have to deal with my grandparents, they might try to influence me into signing or not signing whatever this is," Rory replied.

"I'll give my grandfather a call," Tristan sighed after a moment, "I don't even know if he's available."

He knew very well that Janlen would be available and even expecting a call or visit from his grandson. Since his retirement, Janlen hadn't taken to the things that most retirees in his social position would. In fact, Janlen had given up on golf entirely, always detesting the sport, preferring the occasional game of social tennis. He spent his time reading books of all descriptions, a love he shared with his grandson, keeping an eye on his granddaughter and a few philanthropic endeavours.

"Thank you, Tristan," Rory smiled gratefully.

She exhaled slowly as he pulled into the driveway, it was good to be home.

--

"So it seems my grandson has finally pulled his head in and has told me the truth about the two of you," Janlen Du Gray began, studying Rory openly.

"Uh, I guess so," Rory replied nervously.

The meeting had not started the way she had hoped it would. After Tristan had brought her home, he had finally revealed that he had not told his grandfather much about her and even less about Lori. Initially this annoyed her, it was as if he was ashamed of her, but curiosity quickly got the better of her. She had been wanting to meet Tristan's family for a while now, despite Paris' warnings, Lorelai called it 'train crash theory'. Not long after Tristan informed her that his grandfather would be arriving in a couple of hours, he was summoned to his father's house, leaving a Rory nervously awaiting a visit from someone she barely knew of.

"New York is a curious place," Janlen stated.

"It certainly can be," she had no idea of what to make of his statement.

From the moment he had arrived, Rory felt on edge. Janlen Du Gray's gaze seemed to be piercing and critical. She wished she had had a chance to organise some flowers to add a little colour and sophistication to the very student living room. A pile of weeks-old trashy magazines and dvds on the coffee table, exactly as they had been from before the birth, laundry, Tristan's laptop and empty mugs. Other little things, like spider's web in a high corner, a book replaced upside down on a shelf, caught her eye and made her cringe. She had no idea what Tristan's grandfather made of it all. He made her want to channel Martha Stewart, take up baking and flower-arranging, the perfect society wife, something she had no intention of being.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Janlen replied stiffly, "If I needed a drink, I would have said so the previous three times you asked me."

She forced herself not to recoil in embarrassment.

"You're grandfather is Richard Gilmore."

"Yes?" she offered, unsure whether he was stating or asking.

"I've never done business with him, but I hear he's quite good."

"He says the same of you," Rory lied, her grandfather had never told her much about Janlen Du Gray.

"Harumph," Janlen replied, "Richard Gilmore said no such thing about me."

Rory blinked, this was fast becoming the worst disaster of her life, dealing with the Huntzbergers alone was looking easier and easier.

"You should become a diplomat," he told her, "You would be a perfect ambassador."

"Thanks," she replied awkwardly.

"No, thank you," Janlen answered, his face breaking into a sudden grin, abruptly ending his stiff attitude.

"Pardon?" she managed weakly.

"Thank you for making a man out of my grandson," his smile and expression were warm.

"I don't think I quite understand," Rory frowned slightly, perhaps she should talk to Tristan about his grandfather's apparent split personality.

"Perhaps I should explain?"

"Please."

"For many years, Tristan has been a constant source of worry for myself and along with his father's exploits as a young man, I've become a little wary of women in his life," Janlen explained.

"That's understandable," Rory nodded.

"But I can see now that you are a perfectly respectable, intelligent young woman, and I have no need to worry," Janlen finished with another smile, "I do hope you'll apologise if I seemed critical."

"Not at all, Mr Du Gray," Rory lied, returning the smile with an inward sigh of relief.

"Janlen, please," he replied, "Mr Du Gray is much too formal and it makes me feel old."

"Okay," Rory returned, baffled by his reasoning, but she didn't dare question him.

"Tristan informed me that there was some legal matter you wanted advice with?" Janlen asked.

"Yes," Rory nodded, getting up, she collected the document from a side table and offered it to him.

"This is from?" he prompted.

"Logan Huntzberger and his family, I guess his parents more than him, but…" she trailed away awkwardly, "I don't actually know if Tristan is the father of my baby."

It did not matter how many times she had to admit it, it didn't get any easier.

"Hmm," Janlen frowned, reading over the page.

"What does it mean?" Rory asked anxiously.

"There are several issues here," Janlen started slowly, "Basically there is the issue of paternity and paternal obligation as well as any legal obligations."

"And what do they want?"

"Well, let me ask you this first, do you want Logan Huntzberger in your life?"

"No! I won't nothing to do with them," Rory replied adamantly.

"In that case, the Huntzbergers want you to sign this, saying that you will never ask anything of them."

"Okay…" she trailed away, knowing there was more to come.

"Logan is to never be held accountable for you or your baby, if she is his," Janlen continued, "Not legally, financially or anything."

"I don't need him or his family."

"If you sign this, and something were to happen to you, Logan will never be required to do anything for the baby," Janlen replied softly, perhaps a little wearily too.

"What if I don't sign it?"

"Well, this is all assuming that Logan is the father – "

"But I don't know if Logan is the father so…"

"They want you to submit your daughter to a paternity test."

"What? No! I won't allow that," she stood up, shaking her head emphatically.

"You could be denying your baby her father."

"Rory, I'm sorry, I really can't help you with this," Janlen said, also standing, "I really wish I could advise you, but my grandson's life is also at stake."

"I understand," she nodded wearily, sitting down again.

"I don't want to influence you in any direction, since this is your decision after all, but I can only ask that you think very carefully about all the possible outcomes before you decide."

"I will," she replied, "And thank you, for everything."

"I'm afraid I wasn't much use," Janlen frowned.

"No, you have no idea how much you have helped me," she gave him a small smile.

"Well I guess I should leave you to it," he said, "I'll let myself out. Good night, Rory."

"Good night," she returned.

When he got back to his car, he allowed himself to sigh, releasing the pressure that had building up inside of him from the moment he had set eyes on the legal papers. Tristan was so close to everything he wanted for his grandson, so close he was practically living his perfect life, but there was always something there.

He gripped the steering wheel, watching his knuckles whiten and then bloom red as he relaxed again. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Every mistake he had made with his own son, he tried to make up for with his grandson. He knew that despite his best efforts, Tristan hadn't lived the life he had hoped for him, each turn seemed to have been a struggled, his skin was too thick, having experienced the raw edge of life too many times.

Janlen remembered vividly his grandson sitting on the top step of the marble staircase, blue eyes wide with hope that his mother had only gone out on one of her shopping trips, that she would return any minute, laden with shopping bags and perhaps a little treat for him. Though Tristan never mentioned it to him, he knew his grandson felt betrayed by his father for marrying another woman.

And each time he closed his eyes, he could see the scene that Tristan's father had made at a party when Tristan was just fourteen years old. William Du Gray drunkenly announcing to everyone present that he thought his ex-wife's son to be more important to him than his own flesh-and-blood would ever be.

He wanted desperately to go back to Rory and tell her to sign the damn papers, forget the Huntzbergers forever. That he could and would look after her and the baby, no matter what happened. Just not to let anything break Tristan's heart again.

--

AN: No controversy this time, instead I'm going to plug a new story I've just started. It's called 'Be my Romeo', please take a look…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**Photoboothromance:** hopefully this chapter will answer your questions. Thanks for reading

**Rish:** Thanks and sorry about the problems with updating/reading.

**Fallen Heart:** Can't say! As for this story, since it's technically a different _ending_ for the Shades of Grey, it won't be as long as the original, actually there are only a handful of chapters left.

**GGluvr1987:** Thanks for reading and see, I'm updating soon. The only thing holding me back from updating faster is FF, it keeps playing up.

**Rockrose:** Thank you, darling. Hope you like this one, too.

**FairyGirl07:** Thanks for reading, but I beg off you, don't jump through the screen! I kind of like my readers to be safe and in the comfort of the chairs (or whatever) and in one piece… actually I don't care, I just want you to be fine enough to keep reviewing… kidding, of course, reader safety is paramount.

**LoVer23:** Oh dear, I think I scared a few people with Janlen, certainly not my intention… who am I kidding, I love a good scaring-of-reader! Thanks for reading.

Chapter 22 (V2) 

"Why don't you want to allow the paternity test?" Emily asked her granddaughter over lunch, "It would prove once and for all just who is Lori's father."

"I don't know," Rory sighed, "I guess I don't want to be forced into doing something like that by the Huntzbergers, the whole legal thing seems so cold and unemotional. It's as if the whole thing is just a business transaction to them."

Emily had invited her and Lori to lunch and Rory had only accepted to take a break from her mother's constant pressuring to sign the document. Of course it had been a bad idea because from the instant she had stepped into her grandparents' house, her grandmother had begun her own campaign.

"Knowing for certain would give you and Lori security," Emily reminded her.

"I know," Rory nodded, "Maybe I'm also a bit embarrassed and ashamed about this whole saga. I kind of which I could pretend that none of this had ever happened."

"It's too late for that," Emily replied pragmatically.

If she had felt abandoned at all during the pregnancy, right now, it was the complete opposite. Everyone had an opinion and everyone wanted to make their opinion clear to her. The phone seemed to ring off the hook, her mother, her grandmother, her grandfather, Paris, Finn, it went on and on.

Lorelai wanted to sic the Incredible Hulk on the Huntzbergers, her grandmother wanted her not to sign and keep Logan in the picture, her grandfather kept insisting that she should have his lawyer look over the document. Paris wanted to become the Incredible Hulk and be sicced on the Huntzbergers and Finn thought the appropriate course of action was to get drunk. Tristan was the only one to be conspicuously silent, when she pressed him for his thoughts, he would only shrug and say it was up to her.

"You can't be serious!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Why not?" Tristan frowned.

"Because you care about Rory," Paris replied exasperatedly.

It had been Finn's idea to have an 'intervention' for Tristan, but of course he had bailed the instant Lorelai and Paris had taken it up, leaving the two women to try and talk to Tristan.

"And I also respect her enough to let her make her own choices," he retorted eyeing them pointedly.

"I give up!" Paris sighed, "I have nothing more to say to you."

Snatching up her purse, she stalked out of Luke's, which had been commandeered for the occasion. Tristan exhaled slowly, his shoulders dropping as if Paris had taken all his energy with her.

"Tristan… " began Lorelai.

She knew that he was the perfect one for her daughter, the one who would take care of her and Lori. He had been there for Rory when Logan had abandoned her. There was no doubt that he would make the perfect man, for anyone, generous, caring and respectful. He had a troubled past, but no one could blame him for it.

"Lorelai, please," he begged, preventing her from speaking, "I know what you're going to say and it's not going to change what I think."

"Why not?"

"Because Rory has to be the one to choose what's best for her and Lori," he explained.

"What about what you want?"

"What I want?" he repeated.

"Yes," Lorelai nodded, "You are great with Lori, the two of you have a connection. It's obvious to anyone that you care about her. Surely you must want something to come of that."

"I…" he started firmly, but trailed off as he realised she was right.

Lorelai waited patiently for him to start speaking again.

"I'm scared," Tristan admitted, he picked up the salt and pepper shakers, twirling them on the counter.

"About what?" Lorelai prompted.

"Part of me wants Rory to sign the paper, to say goodbye to Logan and his family forever. I don't know how she can even need to think about this given how he has treated her."

"But?"

"But what if Logan is Lori's father? What right do I have to deny someone their own parent? I know what it's like not to have them around, my own mother…" he trailed off again, staring at the counter-top.

"You could be her father," Lorelai reminded him.

"And I might not be," he replied, "And I don't think I want to know that. I know it's selfish, but I'd rather not know, at least that way I can pretend I am Lori's father."

"Maybe you should tell Rory that," she suggested, "If she knew that you felt this way – "

"No," he shook his head, cutting her off, his voice gaining strength, "I won't do that. Lori is her daughter, it's up to her. The last thing Rory needs is someone else pushing her around."

"I'm not pushing my daughter around," Lorelai replied indignantly.

"No? Then what have you been doing?" he asked pointedly and maybe too harshly, "Calling her every hour to ask whether she's signed it yet."

"I just want what's best for my daughter," she snapped, it annoyed her that he would question her intentions.

"And I'm sure that's what Rory wants as well," with an effort, he reigned in his temper, "Look, we all know that Rory is an intelligent young woman, more than capable of making decisions for herself, why don't we just leave her be?"

He stood up suddenly, moving to leave.

"Tristan, wait," Lorelai called, he stopped, but didn't turn around, "I'm sorry."

"So am I," he replied, opening the door with a jangle of bells, "So am I."

--

She reread the papers as she seemed to do constantly now, feeling the words burn themselves into her mind. Voices of her friends and family crowded for attention in her mind, each had a valid argument. She looked across at her sleeping baby in the antique cot, dressed in a purple jumpsuit with tiny coffee mugs dotted all over, so small and perfect and without a care in the world. Absently she picked up a pen, twirling it with her fingers. She wanted the whole mess to end as soon as possible and long before Lori would ever remember any of it, she deserved as much.

--

AN: Another chapter, hope you liked it. I know that some aspects of the story have been questioned in terms of 'reality' or 'true to the show/character', but trust me, please, it'll work out, I have a plan and I'm not afraid to use it. PS, I've started another new story (yes, another one!), it's called 'Bandaids on Broken Hearts', please take the time to check it out and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN**: A major reason why it's taken me so long to update is that I have a habit of writing down ideas/scenes on scraps of paper (yes, I'm one of those). Most of the time I don't loose said scraps of paper, but unfortunately this time, I have lost a couple of chapters worth somewhere. Not a big deal except I have had a lot of trouble typing the chapters because the original idea was so much better.

Rish: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for the delay.

Photoboothromance: Sorry the last chapter wasn't up to your speed, maybe you'll like this one better. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Rockrose: Thanks darling. Sorry about taking for ever to update.

Broadway89: Oh, but as a writer it's so fun just to stop a chapter like that! Thanks for reviewing and you'll find out soon if she signed it or not.

Bethany Inc: Yeah, I think I made up for the quick updating with a very, very, very slow one! Thanks for reading and reviewing. And this may seem like a silly question, but who's Maury?

Ali: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Apparently this story has made quite a few people want to hug Tristan, I'll to write a happy-Tristan story soon, but I like tortured-Tristan too much.

Finnlover: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you'll like this chapter just as much.

LoVe23: More turmoil ahead! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry for taking forever to update.

Fallen Heart: See, I took my time in updating this time (sorry about that!). Thanks for reading and reviewing. I think some of you're questions will be answered in this chapter.

GGluvr1987: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for the delay, but I think this chapter should answer any questions.

LJ: Thank you very much. There was enough demand for an alternate and who am I to refuse my lovely reviewers. Sorry for taking so long to update.

AN: Also, Amy, Logan's fiance and later wife in the first version, will not be featuring in any capacity in this story.

Chapter 23 (V2) 

He returned to an old habit, one he thought he had finished with when his father had sent him to military school. He found himself at a party, surrounded by the drunk, the stoned and the horny youth of Hartford. After the third beer he regretted coming here, by the sixth he couldn't remember what had compelled him to, by the tenth everything made too much sense, so much so he needed another beer.

Around him were people he had grown up with, old school mates, old school rivals, foes and pseudo-friends, by day they were the golden children of high society, by night they became animals, embarrassments to everything good or noble. Not just idle hands, but idle hands in pockets filled with cash.

He watched with almost clinical indifference as a threesome formed in the midst of the makeshift dance floor, as two guys started beating each other up for no apparent reason, as a couple broke up, tearful and harsh. This world was shallow and he hated how easily he fell back into it, how strangely comfortable it was.

"You need to get out of here," someone told him.

He blinked at them, the alcohol slowing his senses, making him unable to recognise the voice or the speaker. Numbly he registered the concern in the tone, but he couldn't work out why.

"You shouldn't be here," the person continued.

He felt a hand on his arm, tugging him away from the party. He wanted to stand his ground, but his body rebelled and he stumbled after his… rescuer?

"No," he shook his head, his vision blurring at the sudden movement, "No."

He didn't need to be rescued, he didn't want to be rescued.

"Yes," came the firm reply, "You shouldn't be here. You hate this world, Tristan."

Hearing his name broke the spell, or whatever delusion it was that was holding him back. Suddenly he saw everything in painfully bright contrast and he wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and never come back. He rushed outside, almost tripping in his haste to be free.

"Come on," he heard the voice again, along with the hand on his arm, tugging.

"Paris," he whispered hoarsely, finally recognising her.

"It's okay," she replied soothingly, helping him into her car.

"I can't go back there," he murmured as she turned the car towards his house, "Not like this. Not yet."

"How about we get something to eat?" she suggested.

He said nothing more as they drove to a twenty-four-hour diner. He let her lead him into a dimly lit booth. She waited until the waitress had brought their orders of caffeine and grease before speaking to him again.

"Tell me what happened?" she asked finally.

For what felt like an eternity, he said nothing, staring into the murky depths of his strong, black coffee, when he finally spoke, his eyes were closed…

…From the moment they had arrived on the doorstep, unannounced, he had paced nervously across one side of the room. His presence ignored by Emily Gilmore, the Huntzbergers had glanced awkwardly in his direction before following Emily's lead and ignoring him too. He caught Rory looking at him a couple of times, her eyes filled with worry and confusion before turning away embarrassed when their eyes met.

"So, um, could I hold Lori?" Logan asked tentatively.

Until Logan had spoken, the tension in the room had been oppressive, the conversation non-existent, the pleasantries awkwardly exchanged.

"I don't think – " Rory began to refuse him, frowning slightly, but Emily interrupted her quickly.

"Of course you can!" she exclaimed.

The visit was entirely Emily's idea. She orchestrated the whole occasion, catching Rory at home when she had no excuse nor option but to invite the Huntzbergers in. Emily would have preferred for Tristan not to be hovering about the place, but she couldn't very well ask him to leave his own home, that was his father's job.

Rory's grandmother quickly gathered Lori up from the small cot, which had bben set up in the living room after the arrival of their visitors, and handed her over to Logan. Perhaps it was because Logan had never held a baby before, but his awkward fumbling woke Lori from her seemingly permanent slumber and instantly she began squirming and whimpering, eyes wide with confusion. Tristan quietly hoped her disagreeable reaction was also a result of a dislike for Logan. Then when Lori began to cry and before even her own mother could react, Tristan was there.

"You're holding her wrong," he scowled at Logan, taking Lori into his own arms.

The cries quietened to soft whimpers and then to quiet gurgling and finally with a yawn, Lori went back to her favourite past time. After he was sure she was asleep again, Tristan placed her back in her cot.

"So, did you think about what we talked about?" Emily asked her granddaughter, referring to the legal document the Huntzbergers' lawyer had given her.

"Yeah, I have," Rory nodded, wishing her grandmother had not brought the subject up, the Huntzbergers were eyeing her with renewed interest.

Tristan turned away, squeezing his eyes closed, he willed her not to answer the question, to instead ask them to leave.

"Well, have you reached a decision?" Emily prodded, a little impatiently.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the windowsill. Dimly he could hear the Huntzbergers and Emily talking, the sound of their voices muffled by the blood rushing through his ears, but Rory's voice managed to cut through.

"I want to do the paternity test," he heard her say, her voice a cold, blunt knife to his heart.

Inside he sank, like a rapidly deflating balloon. His knees felt shaky, his body seemed to tremble, but he wasn't sure whether he was just imaging it. All of his blood seemed to have rushed elsewhere, his head felt extraordinarily heavy yet light, all at the same time. Emily, Logan and Logan's parents all began speaking at once, even Rory was momentarily caught up in it and he slipped from the room unnoticed, with just a fleeting backward glance at the sleeping baby girl…

"You yourself said that it was Rory's decision to make," Paris reminded him as he finished retelling her the events of barely a week ago.

"I know," he replied softly, "But I hoped… I guess, I…"

He trailed away, swirling the now cold coffee, he still hadn't looked her in the eye.

"That's not all is it?" Paris asked apprehensively.

She had been dealing with her own issues for the passed couple of weeks and she hadn't had much time to even call Rory, much less get her head around the new developments. Her mother's latest marriage was failing, no-one was surprised, but the one-time Mrs Gellar had impulsively left for St Bart's before remembering the humidity and her hyper-sensitive skin went together less than she and her husband had. Apparently breaking out in pimples is on par with a national disaster and Paris was summoned to comfort her mother in her 'time of need'.

"Is it ever?" he returned, without the slightest edge of bitterness, just regret.

"What is it?"

"I suppose you'll find out soon anyway," he sighed.

Pushing the still full coffee mug away from him, he picked up the fork and experimentally poked the pancakes smothered in maple syrup. The pancakes had been sitting there, getting cold, for so long, that the syrup had hardened the normally fluffy pancakes into something resembling honeycomb.

"This morning," Tristan began, his eyes flicked briefly to the clock on the wall behind her before correcting himself, "No, yesterday morning, Rory found out the results of the paternity test."

She held her breath, begging anyone with divine power to intervene.

"Lori Gilmore-Huntzberger," Tristan breathed, his voice was neutral, hiding any hint of hurt.

"Oh Tristan, I'm so sorry," Paris sighed, her heart breaking for him.

Not as sorry as he had been when had found out.

--

AN: Once again, I apologise for the delay in posting, hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thanks for reading, please review. Oh, and I've started another story, 'The Extraordinary Void'. It's a Trogan too and I hope you'll take the time to read it and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN**: **Why Lori is a Huntzberger**: In a previous chapter, Rory mentioned that she accidentally forgot to take her (contraceptive) pill the day she came back from New York. If you miss one day's dosage, you can't just take the next pill and hope that everything remains on track, actually skipping one pill messes up the whole cycle. Therefore, her cycle would have been out of wack when she slept with Logan. Now here's where you have stretch your imagination a fraction, there was something wrong with the condom used by Logan and as a result, Rory fell pregnant. Hence Lori has to be Logan's.

Photoboothromance: Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Rish: Thank you for taking the time to read and review.

FairyGirl07: Tristan's not going to disappear! Lori had to be a Huntzberger (your feeling was right!), and I've given my 'medical' reasoning above. Although I had mentioned the paternity of Lori several times before, however nobody believed me. Thanks.

Eva: Check out AN above for my reason as to why Logan is Lori's father. No, this is not the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Rockrose: Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Ali: Thank you for taking the time to read and review.

LoVe23: Updating! And see I didn't take not nearly as long as I did last time. Thanks.

GGluvr1987: The reason why Lori is a Huntzberger is explained above, but don't worry, things will get better for Tristan. Thanks for reviewing.

Finnlover: The baby had to be Logan's, I've explained why above. And who doesn't like a story with a bit of conflict? Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Fallen Heart: Actually I had written that Logan is the father of Rory's baby before, but no one seemed to believe me. Anyway, some of my reasoning is in the AN above. Thanks.

Heavenleigh88: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Check out the AN above as to why Lori is Logan's.

Ess3sandra: Thanks, darling. I promise this story will end with happy people.

Bethany Inc: Thanks for clearing up the Maury-issue, I had never seen or heard of it before, I don't think it's shown in Australia (maybe it's on a cable channel, but then again, I don't have cable). As to the Logan-issue, read the AN above for my reasoning, but Tristan is not going vanish from this story. I promise the very last thing that happens in this story involves Tristan smiling, how about that? Thanks for reading.

Coffeeaddict1515: See the AN above for why the baby is Logan's. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 24 (V2) 

- Previously on Gilmore Girls: Shades of Grey…

…She held her breath, begging anyone with divine power to intervene.

"Lori Gilmore-Huntzberger," Tristan breathed, his voice was neutral, hiding any hint of hurt.

"Oh Tristan, I'm so sorry," Paris sighed, her heart breaking for him.

Not as sorry as he had been when had found out…

--

The bitter news came in the form of a phone call from Huntzbergers' lawyer's secretary, apparently Rory had listed their house number as her home number, it probably had something to do with the ice-cold reception Lorelai was giving the Huntzbergers. Anyway, the secretary had mistakenly called their house when she was supposed to call the Gilmore residence in Hartford. He had known that Rory, Emily and the Huntzbergers would be meeting that morning at the lawyer's office where they were expecting the results from the paternity test. His gut told him he was not the father, but he didn't want a secretary to be the one to confirm it. Yet nothing was as bad as what else the secretary informed him.

"This is Lynn Phillips calling from Johnston Carter Wright," a young woman informed Tristan.

He had been sorting through some of his study notes, preparing for the start of the new semester when the phone had started ringing. He had snatched it up on the first ring, not wanting to wake Lori who was asleep in her room, he had checked the baby monitor in case the shrill sound had disturbed her. Nothing except for a peacefully sleeping baby.

"Yes?" Tristan prompted, his tone guarded, wary of what the Huntzbergers' lawyers were up to now.

"May I speak to Mr Richard Gilmore?" she asked, her tone was earnest, as if this was her first job and she was trying to prove herself worthy.

His mind rebelled against years of etiquette training, which demanded he provide the woman with the correct information. Instead of providing her with Rory's grandfather's contact details, he kept his response as short and unhelpful as possible.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong number," he replied curtly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she began to apologise, sounding flustered, he could hear papers being shuffled in the background, she was obviously trying to locate the correct details, "It's just Miss Gilmore wanted me to inform him – "

"Wait," he interrupted her, the mention of Rory was enough to peak his interest, "What were you saying about Rory?"

"Uh, um," the secretary paused her shuffling, a little thrown by his sudden change in tone, "Miss Gilmore wanted me to inform him, Mr Richard Gilmore, that the father of her child is Mr Logan Huntzberger."

"What?" he replied softly, her news another poison-tipped arrow to his heart.

"Mr Logan Huntzberger is the father of Miss Gilmore's baby," Lynn Phillips repeated, enunciating each word very slowly.

"Is Rory there?" he managed to squeeze out, forcing his voice not to waver, "Could I please speak with her?"

"I'm sorry, she's currently unavailable. She and Mr Logan Huntzberger are making plans."

"Making plans?" he echoed, his mind still reeling from the result of the paternity test.

"Yes, for the wedding. He proposed, not even half an hour ago," Lynn explained, completely unaware of the effect her words were having on him, "Sir, I really don't think I should be telling this, it was meant for Mr Richard Gilmore's ears directly."

"It's fine."

If he sounded reassuring, it was merely reflexive, but he hung up before she could press the issue. Most likely, she would ask that he not tell anyone the news, not yet, she didn't want to loose her job over spilling the beans to the wrong person. He couldn't tell her that he would be the last person to spread the word. Who would want to spread the news of their own humiliation and heartbreak?

So this was it, Tristan thought, staring numbly at the phone in his hand. Just like that, it was all over. Why was it that the very things he wanted, needed, were the very same things he was denied? First his mother, then his father and now Rory.

--

She dragged her feet on the short pathway to the front door. Her day had been exhausting to say the least, that and being away from her baby made her heart ache. A niggling voice in the back of her mind reminded her that the pain she felt inside was not just for little Lori, having to break the news to Tristan was also adding to her need to dawdle. She couldn't bear to think what this would do to him, especially after everything he had down for her and Lori.

She did not really understand how today had ended up the way it had. One minute she, her grandmother and the Huntzbergers were anxiously awaiting the results of the paternity test in the lawyer's office and then seemingly in the next minute they were planning a wedding, her wedding.

Unlocking the front door quietly, Rory stepped into the darkened entryway. There was a slight smell of food, lasagne, and faintly she could hear thuds and bumps coming from further in the house. Despite the rumbling in her stomach, reminding her she hadn't eaten anything in over six hours, her curiosity drew her to the strange noises.

The house was dark, but light spilled out from under the door to Tristan's study, the sounds were louder now, almost deafening and when she knocked there was no response. Carefully she pushed the door open, inside the room looked like some kind of stationary bomb had hit the room. Everywhere there were boxes all shapes and sizes, bubble wrap and polystyrene packing bits created an eerie fake-snow impression and in the middle of it all, the king of this bizarre little world, stood Tristan. Shirtsleeves rolled up, muscles tensing as he lifted a large pile of books, dumping them unceremoniously in a box, his hair seemed to shimmer with bits of polystyrene that had some how found their way on to his head. Sensing her presence, Tristan looked up, his face an unreadable mask.

"What are you doing?" Rory's brow creased slightly in confusion.

"Packing looked like fun," he shrugged nonchalantly, picking up another stack of books and dumping them in the same manner as the previous pile.

"Why?"

"Well unfortunately my drug dealer's just been busted," he replied sarcastically, "I was the lucky one to get his one call."

"Tristan – "

"What?" he snapped.

"I need to talk to you about today," Rory began nervously, "Maybe we could sit down?"

"I like standing just fine," Tristan replied, scowling.

"Okay, we can stand," Rory allowed.

"So glad to have you're approval," Tristan muttered, he turned his back on her, fiddling with something on his desk.

"What's your problem?" Rory snapped.

"Look, I have a tonne of things to get done, if you don't have anything useful to say, leave, please," he whirled around, his gaze heated, she could feel the anger in his voice.

"Fine, we can talk later, but just tell me why you're packing? For real?"

"It would be inappropriate for us to live together, considering the situation," Tristan replied cryptically.

"What?" Rory frowned, unable to comprehend what he was saying.

"You being engaged to another man and all," Tristan shrugged.

"How do you know about that?" Rory gaped at him.

"I'm psychic," he gave her his best cold smile and it almost her shiver, "Or maybe the secretary at a certain law firm as very loose lips."

"Oh God, I didn't mean for you to find out like that," Rory wanted to reach out to Tristan, "It's not the way it should have been."

"It's fine, Rory," he replied dismissively, closing a box and pushing it to one side of the doorway.

It hurt, more than it should have, not to hear Tristan call her 'Mary' any more. He had stopped soon after the whole legal thing started.

"I can't kick you out of your own house," Rory placed her hand on top of Tristan's as he went to pick up another empty box, instantly he tensed.

"You wouldn't be," Tristan shrugged her off and putting as much space between them as he could in the confined room, "This is not my house, it's yours."

"Just because of what's happened between me and Logan, doesn't mean – "

"I don't think I was clear," Tristan interrupted her, "This house is in your name."

"What?" Rory gasped.

"Check the deed," he rifled around the room, pulling out a sheaf of papers he handed them to her and just like he had said, there was her name on it.

"You bought the house for me?" Rory asked, her eyes wide with disbelief, "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know, Rory," he spat, "Why does anyone do anything?"

"I can't let you leave like this, it's not fair."

"Rory, you made a choice," Tristan stopped his packing once more, "Actually you've made a lot of choices and now the only thing left to do is to live by the choices. And even if you don't want me moving out, I would prefer not to be living with you and Lori when you are engaged to someone else."

He resumed shoving things into boxes with a vengeance, Rory almost flinched as the cacophony of noises filled the echo-y room once more.

"Where will you go?" she had to be shout to be heard.

"You don't need to worry about that," Tristan brushed her off.

She wanted to say more, but the sound of a baby crying burst into the room. The baby monitor had been set to its highest setting, loud enough to cut through the noises in the room.

"Lori needs you," Tristan looked at her pointedly.

There was a time when even the tiniest whimper from the little baby would have Tristan bolting to Lori's side, but now he just stood there, staring at Rory.

"Tris – " Rory began, there were so many things she wanted to say to him.

Another cry burst out from the baby monitor and Tristan cocked his head towards it, in case Rory had misinterpreted what he had said.

"She needs her mother," Tristan reiterated, and edge in his voice, "I mean I would love to help, but I wouldn't want to ruin any parent-child bonding."

She knew she should have said something, anything, to him then, but instead she mutely walked down the hallway, letting her maternal instincts direct her movements as she comforted her baby.

--

AN: It's not over yet, plenty more drama to go. Oh and if any of my review responses seem curt or rude, my friend has given me a touch of flu and I'm about as fun as a burst water balloon. Sorry.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN**: I'm really really really really sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long. I know you don't want to hear the excuses (and believe me, I have a lot of them) so please except my apology of a brand new chapter. Also, many thanks to my reviewers, you girls (and guys) rock my world! Thanks to:

**Rockrose**

**Mongoose 187: **stick around, Tristan's not gone forever.

**Heavenleigh88**

**Mrmp**

**Melako17:** thanks, darling!

**LoVe23**

**Smilefortina**

**Coffeeaddict1515:** I think I might have already explained why Logan is the father, but here's a quick recap. Tristan and Rory were safe in terms of contraception, but Logan and Rory given the number of times they had done 'it' had a higher probability of slipping up, if you will. Also Rory mentions that she forgot to take the pill upon her return from New York, and missing even one pill, throws the cycle out of whack. Hope that helps.

**Rish**

**:D:** Hopefully this chapter might hold some explanations as to why Rory agreed to marry Logan.

**Photoboothromance:** Oh dear! I didn't mean for you to hate Rory, she's just conflicted. And as for the secretary giving out the info, actually I doubt she would be breaking any laws given the nature of the call and who she was (intending) to call. However let's just chalk that one up to Tristan's persistence and the secretary's nervousness.

**FairyGirl07:** oh and it's no over yet… cryptic, I know, but it'll soon make sense.

**Fallen Heart**

**Chelle5**

**GGluvr1987:** Unfortunately for Tristan, I happen to love tortured hot guys, blame it on my star sign (my friends call it the Oh-Poor-Baby Syndrome), so I really enjoy (without been sadistic) writing Tristan in pain.

**Iamlorelei **

_The chapter is dedicated to all the people who love this story because I love you all!_

**Chapter 25 (V2)**

Who knew living in a four bedroom house by yourself could be so lonely? Tristan had not been the loudest person to live with, but since his departure three days earlier, Rory felt like she was living in a vacuum. She tried turning the radio or television on, just so her own footsteps would not sound as loud, but the erratic noises upset Lori, even though they had never annoyed her previously. And it was not just the quiet that unnerved Rory. She discovered she couldn't eat in the kitchen, Tristan had left all his cooking utensils and even sitting at the table reminded her that he was gone.

Collecting her mug filled to the brim with steaming, hot coffee, Rory entered her daughter's room, settling into the rocking chair by the window. She watched her daughter sleep as she sipped the hot beverage.

The tiny tuft of brown hair that Lori had been born with had grown into the softest, silkiest hair Rory had ever seen. Lori's huge blue eyes that stared out into the world like two perfect sapphires whenever she was not sleeping. Her smooth cheeks, with two symmetrical dimples every time she smiled. Lori was the most beautiful baby in the world and she was Rory's. And Logan's.

Rory closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. Logan Huntzberger. The father of her precious child and her husband-to-be. Part of her knew that this latest venture was fraught disaster, she might have once loved Logan, but not any more. Did she love Tristan? Rory had no idea, she had not really considered it, partly because she was afraid of what the truth might be.

Why had she agreed to the marriage despite knowing it was doomed? Christopher Hayden. Her own father's role, or lack therefore or, in her childhood and even adulthood, was why Rory had accepted the Huntzbergers' proposal. She didn't blame her mother, Lorelai had had her own, valid reasons, but Rory had for years longed for her parents to marry, to live in the same house, to share her life and theirs. The idea of putting Lori, her own flesh and blood through all that, especially knowing what she did, was unbearable. Logan and his family would respect her, she and Lori would have a stable, secure life and even the marriage was loveless, at least her baby would have her parents together.

Setting the now empty mug on the floor beside her and picked up a peach-coloured, terry-cloth teddy bear from the toy chest. She smoothed the material across the belly of the bear. It was the first teddy bear Tristan had bought for Lori, the first of many and seeing each one now, compounded her guilt and regret for everything she had put Tristan through. The worst part was that Tristan had predicted this exact same situation months before. But like Tristan had said a few nights prior, she had made her choices, now she had to stand by them, she would do anything for Lori.

Rory was so lost in thought, she almost missed the doorbell ringing. Hurrying out of the nursery, she opened the front door to find a very familiar face, one she had not seen in a while. Sunglasses firmly in place, hair a mess, clothes mis-matched.

"Finn?" Rory's eyes widened with surprise.

"Er, do you have a minute?" Finn asked sheepishly.

"Sure," Rory nodded, opening the door wider for Finn to enter, "I've got to leave for Stars Hollow by 11 o'clock, but until then, I've got some time."

Finn nodded his acknowledgment as he sidled past her.

"Long time, no see," she said brightly as they entered the living room

Seeing Finn again immediately lifted her spirits despite the fact he looked like he had the world's biggest hangover.

"Something like that," he mumbled.

Rory frowned slightly, watching as Finn took his time, getting comfortable on a sofa.

"So what brings you by?" Rory asked finally.

"How are you Rory?" he asked, his tone formal and quite serious.

"I'm fine," she replied quickly.

"Right," Finn nodded but his tone betrayed his doubt.

"If you're here to lecture me – " Rory began, her voice rising with annoyance.

"No, no, I'm not," Finn hastily interrupted, "I'm just… concerned."

"Well there's no need for you to be concerned."

"Isn't there?" Finn asked pointedly, "That's why you've agreed to this shot gun wedding? Why not just skip the whole planning thing and head straight to Vegas? Hell, grab a set of divorce papers while you're at it, save time."

"How dare you!" Rory exclaimed.

"Perhaps it should be 'how dare _you_?'" Finn asked quietly

For a second Rory was speechless, unable to believe what she was hearing, from Finn of all people. And it hurt.

"That was out of line," Finn sighed, "Sorry."

She still couldn't speak, staring at him wide-eyed with shock.

"I've made a mess of this," Finn muttered to himself, "Gees, Rory I'm sorry, that's not what I planned to say. Please, can I start over?"

When she didn't respond, he continued anyway.

"What I wanted to say was, I'm sorry for not visiting more… often," Finn said, "I've just been all over the place. It's been like a human-bloody-tug-of-war. I was going to visit you, really I was, but then I heard you agreed to the paternity test and I was completely thrown. I didn't – no, I don't understand, Rory. Actually that's wrong, I kind of do understand. I mean it's better to clear that one up before Lori is old enough to remember, that would make helluva twenty-first party."

Rory gasped and Finn looked pained again.

"Sorry, that was rude of me," he did his best to look apologetic, "Anyway, I had an epiphany. I realised that despite being Logan's friend for years, and yours too, I really wanted Tristan to be Lori's biological father. And then I heard about the proposal and Tristan leaving and I was devastated, for him… and for you."

"Finn – " Rory finally found her tongue again.

"Wait," Finn was quick to interrupt her, "But what's done is done, and I just want you to know that despite not agreeing with what you did, I will support you, as a friend. You've made your choices, you've got to stand by them"

Rory's eyes widened as Finn repeated a line, the exact line Tristan had told her before leaving.

"Yeah, I kinda borrowed that line from Du Gray," Finn admitted, seeing her expression, "I paid him a visit yesterday. Told me I should quit bothering you and start supporting you, like a proper friend."

"You've seen Tristan? Where is he?"

"At his grandfather's, but I'm not sure for how long."

"What do you mean?"

"He mentioned something about going back to California," Finn replied, trying to sound vague, he looked away, not meeting her gaze.

"Stanford?" Rory pressed anway.

"Stanford, his ex, maybe try to pick up the pieces," Finn half shrugged, "He's pretty torn up."

Tristan had every right to be angry, she was the first to admit that, but her baby was her priority now and for Lori, she would do anything.

"I cam here to say I'm sorry for being a bad friend," Finn said, "And if there's anything you need me to do for you…"

"Thanks, Finn," Rory gave him a small smile, she needed to hear that.

"But I don't think I'll be at the wedding," he continued apologetically, "I might punch someone, probably Logan."

She wanted to ask him to come anyway, just for her, but she said nothing, staring at the heirloom engagement ring on her hand.

"Didn't you say you wanted to leave by eleven o'clock?" Finn asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Rory nodded, "I've got to meet my mother and grandmother. Wedding plans."

"Well, I should let you get ready," Finn said, standing, "Sorry again, about what I said before."

"It's okay and thanks," Rory replied, also standing, "For coming over. It was nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you too," he nodded

"Don't be a stranger," it was a lame farewell, but an awkwardness had fallen over them anyway.

"Restock the alcohol and I'll be back before you know it," he offered her a smile, which she couldn't help but return.

--

Lorelai groaned softly seeing her mother's silver Lexus turn into the driveway, this was one meeting she was definitely not looking forward to. Since when did Emily require help to organise anything, Lorelai thought, much less the event the elder Gilmore had been planning for the last twenty years. Knowing Emily Gilmore, Lorelai was willing to bet she had already picked out the colour palate, the china pattern and the floral arrangements. No doubt the woman probably had a private library stocked with every single bridal magazine ever printed.

"Lorelai, what on earth are you doing?" Emily asked entering the house, a large bag in hand, only to catch her daughter staring out the front window, "And do you ever lock the front door? Goodness, you would think you were born in a tent."

"Yes, mother, I was in fact born in a tent. Did you miss the memo? Oh well," Lorelai replied flippantly, stepping away from the window and twitching the lace curtain back in place.

"I'll let that one pass, given the early hour," Emily sighed, "Help me with these will you?"

She held the bag out to her daughter and Lorelai reluctantly accepted it.

"I've brought the latest issues of all the bridal catalogues," Emily continued, clearing the coffee table of the piles of dvds and trashy magazines that normally called it home, "Of course I don't want Rory choosing a dress that has already been made, but perhaps she'll get some ideas."

"Mom, there's something I want made perfectly clear before Rory gets here," Lorelai said, the seriousness of her tone made Emily look up in surprise."

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that I do not in any way, shape or form agree what you, dad and the Huntzbergers are making Rory do."

"But –" Emily began, straightening, she let the trashy magazines fall from her hand back on to the coffee table

"No, let me finish," Lorelai cut her off, "I will however sit through any and all of these pre-wedding preparations for my daughter's sake. I'll smile and nod and do whatever merry dance Rory wants me to do, because I am her mother and if that is what will make her happy, I will do it."

"Fine," Emily replied when her daughter had finished.

"That's it? You're not going to give me a lecture?" Lorelai's eyes widened as she realised her mother was letting the matter go.

"I don't have time, Rory will be here any minute," Emily said resuming her cleaning and reaching for the bag she had brought.

She took out a stack of bridal magazines, along with several other catalogues, which she proceeded to lay out on the table.

"Here," she said, offering a catalogue to Lorelai, "It's got several floral arrangement ideas I want Rory to take a look at. The purple tags mean perfect but a little pricey and the blue tags mean worth-a-look, but not quite right."

"And what am I supposed to do with it?"

"The last thing Rory needs is for you to seat there scowling, at least you can pretend to have taken an interest," Emily shot her daughter a meaningful look.

"Fine," Lorelai sighed, taking the magazine and sinking down into the sofa.

"Oh, I think I hear a car pulling in," Emily said with a clap of her hands, "That must be Rory."

Lorelai didn't respond, staring at the magazine in her hands, on the cover was a woman in a white gown, a bouquet of red roses in her hands. Even though she was a model, the pretend-bride seemed to glow, her smile radiant. As she heard her daughter and mother chatter as Rory entered the house, Lorelai felt something twist inside herself.

--

**AN:** A bit of a longer chapter to make up for the extremely long delay in updating, hope no one has abandoned me in my absence. As always, please, please, please, review. Oh and one more thing, the end is nigh…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN**: FF's been stuffing me around so this has taken me three days to update, hopefully it'll work this time. As usual, thanks to my lovely reviewers, you make all the yelling at the stupid computer worthwhile

**Photoboothromance:** I really don't know what to write/say/do to please you. All I ask is that you please stick with the story, maybe the ending will cheer you up

**FairyGirl07:** Thank you

**Mongoose 187:** Thanks

**Fallen Heart:** I'm guessing you're on holidays now, so I suppose you won't get to read this for a while. I hope you have a lovely summer and thanks for your support.

**Heavenleigh88: **Thanks

**Finnlover:** Thank you very much, you're very sweet.

**Chelle5:** I've noted down your vote, please read the AN at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks

**Eva:** I could never abandon you guys! You're just too wonderful. Thank you so much

**LoVe23:** Thank you

**Rish:** Thanks. (Un)fortunately, Logan is back in this chapter

**Chapter 26 (V2)**

Rory guided the car into the empty spot between the sapphire blue BMW and the khaki coloured jeep. Glancing at her watch, she sighed, ten minutes late and counting. Turning, she looked at the baby sound asleep in the baby-seat secured behind the front passenger seat. The sun light that filtered down through the trees, casting long rays across her daughter's cherubic face.

Despite the fact that Rory and Logan were genetically Lori's parents, she seemed to have characteristics that came from neither of her biological parents. She loved banana mashed with honey, but strawberries made her pull a very unhappy face. She loved U2, but not P J Harvey. As if sensing her mother's thoughts, Lori awoke, scrunching up her nose and gazing knowingly up at her mother before a smile lit her face. It was her baby's smile that made Rory's heart constrict, there was just something about it that reminded Rory of someone else.

Fumbling around in her purse, Rory pulled out her mobile phone and with trembling hands she scrolled through her contacts for a familiar phone number. Taking a deep breath she pressed 'call' and waited, her heart racing with anxiousness. What would she say? More importantly, what would he say? Would he even listen to her? Maybe he was–

"Hello," her internal debate was abruptly cut short by an automated voice, "The person you are trying to reach is unavailable right now. Please leave a message after the tone or try again later. Beeeep."

She took a breath, what was she supposed to say right now? All coherent thoughts seemed to have abandoned her. She opened her mouth with no idea what she was about to say when Lori suddenly whimpered once, paused then started to cry. Switching her phone off, Rory dropped it back into her purse.

"It's alright, sweetie," she murmured, carefully lifting Lori out of her baby seat, "Mummy's got you now."

"Is something the matter?" an all too familiar voice inquired, startling Rory.

"Logan!" she exclaimed, spinning around to face him.

"Hey Rory," he greeted her quietly, his expression pensive, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, given the circumstances," she tried hard to keep her tone neutral, "And you?"

"Good," he nodded, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

"Right," Rory nodded absently, turning her attention back to her daughter.

"Look, your grandmother sent me out here," Logan began, "We had all been waiting and the maid mentioned seeing you drive in ten minutes ago, so…"

"Lori, she, um," Rory began formulating an excuse for her delay, "She's been restless lately."

"Right," Logan nodded understandingly even though he didn't really understand, "So shall we?"

He motioned toward the entrance of the Gilmore mansion, Rory warily followed his outstretched hand with her eyes.

"There's something I should tell you, before, well whatever is about to happen happens," Logan said, "All I ask is that you please listen to what I have to say."

"Okay, fine," Rory sighed, at the very least, he would delay the inevitable just that bit longer.

"I have handled this whole thing with you and Lori horribly, completely messed everything up, everything I have said and done, I am ashamed of – "

"Logan, I don't –" Rory began, cutting Logan off.

"Rory, please hear me out," Logan pleaded, "I've treated you appallingly and what I did was completely unforgivable, and I most certainly am not asking you to forgive me."

"Then what is you want, Logan?" Rory asked bluntly.

"I want to do this right."

"This?" Rory echoed.

"This. You, me, Lori, us."

"That's why we're here, isn't it?" she forced herself not to sound irritated.

"Yes, but I want you to know that I am in this whole-heartedly. I want this to work, I really do. I've changed, Rory, I've got my priorities straight. I can see now that you deserved more. More respect as a person and as my girlfriend."

Rory's eyes widened with surprise at Logan's tone, he actually seemed to have matured since their break up.

"As I said, I'm not asking you to forgive me, I'm just trying to be a better person. I want to be a good husband and father."

"Are you sure, because I thought you said you were too young to be married, much less be a parent too?"

"That was then, Rory. You caught me by surprise, I was completely off-guard and I said a lot of stupid things. I know I never gave you what you needed. You were and are a wonderful, intelligent, beautiful woman and I treated you all wrong. I was selfish and arrogant and immature I thought I could have it all. You and that lifestyle, but I don't want any of that any more. I've stopped partying, I've stopped drinking, I've changed, Rory."

"I can see that," she responded quietly.

He did seem to be genuine in what he was saying and that surprised Rory more than anything. Logan had always been saying things, but for once she couldn't detect even the slightest waver in the truth in his voice. This time, he seemed completely sincere.

"I love you, Rory," Logan murmured.

Her head shot up, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I have loved you a very long time," his expression was gentle and vulnerable.

"I don't know what to say," Rory replied quietly.

"You don't have to say anything, I just want you to know that you and Lori mean a lot to me. You both mean everything to me."

She said nothing, studying Logan's face. There was not a single trace of humour in his eyes, no playfulness, no mischief. There was no mask either, he was not hiding behind anything, not any more. His sincerity took her breath away.

"I guess we should go inside now," she said at last.

"Yes," Logan replied softly.

"Here," Rory said, holding out her sleeping baby to Logan, "Why don't you hold her."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked, accepting Lori into his arms, he gazed down at his daughter.

"Yes, I'm sure," Rory replied, gracing him with a tiny smile.

--

Inside the Gilmore mansion, two women stood with their faces pressed against the glass.

"Don't they look adorable together?" Rachel Huntzberger asked with a sigh, "So very beautiful."

"Indeed," Emily nodded.

"What are the chances that they're actually talking about a couple of kittens playing outside?" Lorelai hissed to Paris.

"Remember we're here for Rory," Paris hissed back.

"How can I forget? It's the only reason I stepped inside Hell-upon-Hartford," muttered Lorelai, sliding further down in her seat.

"Lorelai, sit up," Emily directed without turning around.

"Gees, maybe she does have eyes in the back of her head," Lorelai muttered to herself, but sitting up straight anyway.

"Oh, they're coming inside!" Rachel exclaimed, "Quickly, quickly."

The two women dashed from their post by the window, collecting a glass of champagne each, they settled into two armchairs.

"I want to laugh so much," Paris muttered to Lorelai, watching Emily and Rachel smooth the skirts and pretend they had always been sitting.

"Only if you want to risk being zapped to death. They have laser eyes you know," Lorelai replied, as if on cue, Emily shot her daughter a glare.

The four women sat still, each pretending to be deep in thought, as they heard the footsteps approach the front room.

"Paris?" Lorelai hissed.

"What?"

"Is it too late to run away?"

"Hello, Rory, dear," Emily exclaimed, standing up to greet her granddaughter as Rory appeared in the doorway.

"Yes," Paris hissed back to Lorelai, "It's all downhill from here."

"It was uphill?" Lorelai asked in a whisper, "I think I missed that."

"It wasn't so much a _hill_, but an anthill, a pimple, hell maybe even a dimple," replied Paris.

"Hey, mum," Rory said, turning her attention to Lorelai and Paris, "Paris."

"Hey, Rory."

"Let's get down to it, then," Rachel interrupted the greetings, practically clapping her hands together with excitement, "We're got so much to do and only two weeks to go before the big day."

"My brain hurts, already," Paris murmured to Lorelai.

--

"So, Rory how are you?" Paris asked when they were alone.

Lorelai had managed to convince Rachel and Emily that the bride-to-be and her maid-of-honour could deal with some of the wedding plans on their own

"I'm good. Finn came to visit."

"He told me," Paris nodded, her expression turned uncomfortable.

"He did?" Rory asked, unsure what the face that Paris pulled was supposed to mean.

"Er, yeah, he did."

"Is something going on between you and Finn?"'

"No," Paris replied, too quickly and Rory raised an eyebrow quizzically, "Nothing's going on. But shouldn't we be discussing the wedding? That's why we're here isn't it?"

"Paris, can we take a break from all the planning?" Rory begged.

"Okay, what do you want to do then?"

"Logan's been really confusing," Rory admitted.

"As opposed to when he was making sense?" Paris replied, before wincing, "Sorry, that was out of line."

"He said he loves me," Rory continued, as if Paris had never spoken.

"Rory," Paris began, the warning apparent in her tone.

"I know, I know, Logan says a lot of things, but this time, I don't know, I feel like he actually means it."

Paris sighed, she didn't want to discuss Logan with Rory. Actually, she didn't want to discuss Logan with anyone. She wanted nothing to do with the wedding, but when Rory had asked her to be her maid-of-honour, she couldn't refuse her either.

"God, I feel so horrible," Rory sighed, "Even when I think maybe Logan has changed, I can't help thinking about Tristan. I messed that up, I should never have let him become so involved."

Paris said nothing, her own guilt about Tristan's heartache had been weighing on her for too long. She didn't really have anyone she could to talk about it with. Finn was still Logan's friend, no matter how much he denied it and Lorelai had enough to deal with already. Tristan himself wasn't answering her calls.

"I wish I had never gone to New York," Rory continued, not noticing Paris' silence.

If she hadn't called him and told him about Rory and the pregnancy, Tristan would have stayed in California, he would have stayed with Ivory, he would have been happy. What on earth had she been thinking about when she had picked up the phone that day! I'm such a fool, Paris thought, a terrible friend.

"I should never have slept with Tristan," Rory went on, "Even though I had broken up with Logan, I shouldn't have done what I did. I can't believe I let Tristan give up everything like he did. Not to mention the house and – "

"Rory, I've got to go," Paris said suddenly.

"Wait, why?" Rory looked up bewildered.

"There's something I have to do," she replied, gathering her purse.

"Oh, okay."

"I'll see you later."

And with that, Paris rushed out of the house, flipping her phone open with one hand, she pressed '2' on her speed dial.

--

**AN:** The ending to the chapter was a bit dodge. Oh well. Anyway, I have a question for you, my lovely reader, how far do you think I should take this before Tristan comes back into the picture? Before the wedding? The hen's night? The rehearsal dinner? The wedding? Is having him appear at the 'if there is any reason why this man and woman blah blah blah…' moment too cliched? Thoughts, darlings, pretty please.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

**AN**: As always, thank you to everyone who read/reads this and special thanks to my reviewers. Sorry about the lack ofindividual responses to reviews, but my reason is explained in the AN at the bottom of the chapter, but I would like to thank everyone for their suggestions about Tristan's return.

**Rish**

**FairyGirl07**

**Mongoose**

**Photoboothromance:** I'm confused, are you saying that this should be a Rogan?

**Finnlover**

**Ali**

**Rockrose**

**LoVe23**

**Mrmp:** Wow, go you! That's a lot of reading, but thank you.

**Fallen Heart**

_For my friend, Alice. Happy 21st, sweetie!_

**Chapter 27 (V2)**

The silver Mercedes Benz convertible shone in the California sunlight, catching not only the light, but every eye that it glided past, and it wasn't just the car the that attracted attention of onlookers, the driver too was attention-grabbing. Dressed in a pale pink, silk blouse, movie star sunglasses, glossy brown hair styled to perfection, she was the definition of attractiveness. She drummed her slender fingers against the steering wheel, waiting for the wrought-iron gates to finishing creaking open before guiding the car down the long driveway to Lancaster House. A valet in a crisp blue uniform hurried out to meet the car as it glided to a stop in front of the marbled columned entrance of the mansion.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," the young valet said as she exited the car, pink purse in hand.

"The car needs a wash," she replied coolly, handing over the keys, she barely glanced at the valet.

"Yes, ma'am. Will you be needing the car this evening?"

"No, I think I'll take the Audi."

"Very good, ma'am," he tilted his head slightly in acknowledgment but the gesture and his words were lost on her as she entered the house without so much as a backward glance.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," a maid murmured as she passed through the foyer, heading straight for the marble staircase wound around the atrium.

"Miss Ivory," the baritone voice that called out to her made her pause at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, Arthur?" she turned slightly, just enough for the ageing butler to enter her peripheral vision.

"You mother requested that she see you as soon as you arrive home. She's in the rose garden."

"Thank you, Arthur," she replied, effectively dismissing him and he nodded slightly before leaving her again.

With one wistful glance up the stairs, she sighed and walked out of the house, following the paved sandstone to the rose garden.

"Ivory, darling is that you?" Beatrice Ann Lancaster called out to her as she approached the large, rose-covered gazebo in the middle of the rose garden.

"Yes, mother, it's me," she replied, trying not to sigh again.

"How was lunch with the girls?" her mother asked, appearing at the entrance of the gazebo.

"It was fine," she answered vaguely.

"Well there's someone here to see you," Beatrice beamed at her daughter.

"Please, no, mother," Ivory begged in a hiss, "No more 'eligible young men'. I thought we agreed."

"I know, but I think this time you'll feel different."

Reluctantly, Ivory let her mother lead her into the gazebo.

"Hello, Ivory."

The voice made her breath catch, her heart skip a beat and her head spin.

"Hello, Tristan," she replied quietly.

"Well I'll let the two of you catch up," Beatrice said, pushing Ivory further into the gazebo.

"Mum," Ivory hissed one more time.

"I told you the first time, he's a keeper," Beatrice hissed back, before sending a winning smile in Tristan's direction and hurrying out of the rose garden.

"She still likes you," Ivory said to Tristan, wishing she were anywhere but here.

"Ivory – "

"And I suppose it's my fault really," Ivory barrelled on "I mean if I told her what really happened between us, I think you would have been castrated the second she saw you."

"I'm sorry," Tristan murmured.

"So you've told me," she didn't mean to sound so harsh, but then again, maybe she did.

From the second she had dropped Tristan off at the airport on that fateful day, she had wanted nothing more than to run after him. To beg him not to go to Connecticut, to stay in California with her. What she had told him before he had left, about Rory needing him, was all just false bravado. The time since they had broken up had felt like torture.

She had lied to everyone, her family, her friends and even the media, saying that she and Tristan had broken up because they grown apart, that they were in to different places, both physically and emotionally, that her work kept them apart too much. She couldn't bear to tell anyone the truth, about Tristan and Rory, it made her feel ashamed, not of them, but of herself. Her desire to save herself until marriage somehow seemed childish and naïve. She longed for nothing more than to be in Tristan's arms, but now that he was back, she felt her anger and frustration start to bubble to the surface.

"You look good," Ivory said, softening her tone, and it was true.

He was dressed in a charcoal suit, Italian handmade no doubt, crisp white shirt, top button undone, revealing a V of tanned skin, polished patent leather shoes on his feet. His hair was as usual messy, but somehow added a roguish aspect to his pretty boy features, his normally sparkling blue eyes were hidden behind pitch-black aviators.

"So do you," he responded, softly, and somehow hearing him say that made her feel like a fifteen year old school girl all over again, she barely resisted the urge to smooth her knee-length white skirt.

No, Ivory thought, I'm not going to turn weak-kneed and breathless just because Tristan Du Gray said something nice to me.

"I guess that makes me a great actress," Ivory said, pulling off her sunglasses to reveal bloodshot eyes.

Her intention had been to shock Tristan, but it failed.

"I guess if you show me yours, I have got to show you mine," Tristan said, pulling off his own sunglasses, to reveal his own bloodshot eyes, the dark circles under his eyes made his face look gaunt.

"Oh Tristan," Ivory gasped, her anger draining away.

"I'm not the father of Rory's baby," Tristan said quietly.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured with genuine sympathy.

"Really?"

"Yes, I am truly sorry," Ivory nodded, "I've been so angry and seeing you, I guess I… What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going back to Stanford. Get my life back on track."

The silence stretched between them, neither knowing quite what to say or do. Ivory could guess what else Tristan wanted to get back on track.

"I'm not going back to Stanford," she said finally, "I've put my degree on hold, at least for now. I've got some major contracts, several great opportunities in Europe."

"Of course," he nodded, his disappointment obvious.

"I'll tell you the truth," Ivory spoke up, Tristan looked up in surprise at the seriousness of her tone, "Letting you get on the plane to Connecticut was possibly one of the hardest things I've done. At that moment I realised that I was in love with you, completely, utterly, truly in love with you."

"Ivy – "

"No, let me finish. For as long as you have been gone I've have dreamt and hoped and prayed that you would come back to me and now you're here, right in front of me and for some strange reason I can't…" she trailed away with a slight shake of her head, not quite knowing how to explain her sudden change in attitude, "We can never go back to how we were before this whole thing started, no matter how much either of us want to, and you want to know why? Because whatever it is that attracted us to each other, that kept us together is gone. Or maybe it's still there, but there is something bigger in our, no your life."

"I don't understand."

"When you found out that you were not the father, what was you immediate reaction? Let me guess, you were devastated," Tristan turned away, unable to meet Ivory's searching gaze and she took it as an admission that she was right, "Some other guys might be relieved that they were no longer responsible. Or others might be frustrated about the time spent, perhaps 'wasted'. And some others may even feel anger over the emotional roller coaster they had been dragged on for months. But you, Tristan, you would have felt devastated because – and don't deny this – since finding out you might be the father, subconsciously, that's what you wanted. And when you moved back to be with Rory, to support her, you started liking doing things for her and for the baby. You started to let yourself believe that that could be your life and you liked it, no more than that, you _loved_ it. Tristan you have a good heart and as much as I long to be part of that, I will never have or be able to give what you and Rory have."

"Whatever you may think there is between her and I, it doesn't exist. Rory is engaged to the father."

"And you're just going to give up?"

"I'm not giving up," Tristan sighed in frustration, running a hand through his unruly hair, "But I'm not going to force Rory into doing something she doesn't want."

"So you do 'want' something with her," a tiny smile of bittersweet triumph lit her face.

"Ivory," the warning was apparent in his tone.

"You can't deny it, Tristan."

"You have a very vivid imagination, Ivory Lancaster."

"No," she shook her head slightly, "Tristan, your face is easier to read than you think."

"So is this it, then?"

"God, I wish it wasn't," Ivory admitted, "I wish so much that we could get back together. But I'm a big girl, I'll survive. It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm sorry I broke your heart," Tristan said sincerely, ignoring her last comment.

"I'm sorry your heart was broken," Ivory responded, just as sincerely, letting him ignore what she had said, "Good bye again, Tristan Du Gray."

"Good bye again, Ivory Lancaster."

--

He barely had a chance to step inside the hotel suite before his phone rang, he glanced at the clock, 6:48 glowed red. All day he had been travelling, his body ached for sleep, his mind felt sluggish. With a reluctant sigh he picked up the phone from where he had dropped it on a side-table.

"Du Gray?" the voice on the other end didn't wait for him to say 'hello'.

The voice seemed familiar, but his brain seemed to not want to recognise it.

"Paris?" he replied after a moment.

"Are you in California?"

"Yes, Paris, I'm in California," Tristan answered slowly, he rubbed a hand over his face, trying to awaken the muscles.

"Have you seen Ivory yet?"

"Yeah, and in answer to your next question, we are not getting back together."

Paris fell silent then, what was she supposed to say to him now? Buck up, it'll get better. You're better off without her.

"Paris, I'm okay," Tristan said quietly, knowing exactly what Paris was thinking.

Whatever she said would have been laughable and they both knew it.

"How's Lori?" Tristan asked after another minute's silence.

"Tristan," Paris said gently, "You don't have to do this to yourself."

"I'm not doing anything to myself, I do really want to know how Lori is."

"She's doing fine, I saw her not long ago, she was, well asleep."

"And Rory?" his voice was almost whisper-quiet and Paris had to strain to hear him.

"Trist – "

"Just answer the question, Paris."

"She's… busy," Paris sighed, "Wedding plans. She doesn't really have much time and we haven't talked much."

"Paris – "

"Save it, Tristan. You've already given me the 'support Rory, you're her friend' lecture, I don't need a repeat."

"But I – "

"No, Tristan. I'm an adult, I'm capable of making my own decisions and holding my own grudges. If I want to get angry and annoyed, that's what I'll do. If I'm having a hard time talking to Rory, that's my problem. Don't tell me what I should do."

"All I ask is that you don't do anything just because of me, Paris."

"That's my choice to make," Paris replied stubbornly.

Tristan sighed, arguing with Paris shouldn't be done when you're so tired that if you close your eyes, you will fall asleep.

"And, one more thing, Tristan, check your messages," and with that Paris hung up.

He wanted to defy Paris, in his own way, and not check his voicemail messages. Since flying back from Connecticut, he had not checked his messages, he didn't want hear the pity in people's voices. With a groan of frustration, Tristan flipped his phone open again and dialled the number for his voicemail service. Eighteen new messages. Paris, Paris, his grandfather, Paris, Lorelai, his grandfather, his sister, Paris, Finn, Paris and on it went.

When he heard static as the eighteenth message he almost erased thinking it was wrong number when he heard a cry in the background of the message. A baby crying. Lori, Tristan wondered. There was another cry, a wail this time, and abruptly the message ended. He stared at the phone before lifting a finger and pressing the digits for a familiar number, but just as it started ringing, he hung up, his heart pounding.

--

**AN:** I've been wanting to update this and my other stories sooner, but I sliced a finger open whilst cooking dinner, in short lots of blood, lots of pain, so I've had some difficulty typing. Anyway, I hope to lift my game very soon, especially considering there is only a handful of chapters left for this story. Also, coming soon to Shades of Grey: Version 2, a hen's night, a wedding and the return of old favourites…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure there'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, probably on organic chemistry.

**AN:** Goodness, it's been awhile! This chappy's been sitting patiently in my computer and here it is finally, making it's grand entrance. I hope it hasn't been too long and you my lovely reader is still curious to see how this will end. Not many chapters left at all now.

Thank you to Rish:D, FairyGirl03, mrmp, Mongoose187, LoVe23, Serabi89, Fallen Heart, Shinyobjectlover, FallingAngel19, marynotace, lmcaselman, Anjali.

Chapter 28 

Rory yawned and rubbed her eyes, the final wedding preparations had gone into the early hours of the morning and she had ended up staying at her grandparents' house. Slipping out from under the quilt she padded into the adjoining room which served as Lori's nursery only to find her baby girl's cot empty. Whirling around frantically, Rory's distress was cut short when she caught sight of her daughter in the arms of her fiance. Logan sat in the armchair by the window, Lori cradled in his arms, both were asleep.

"Logan," Rory whispered, touching his shoulder lightly.

A second later, he awoke, blinking sleepily up at her.

"Hey," he whispered back, he shifted Lori in his arms with a gentleness Rory had never imagined Logan was ever capable of.

"I didn't know you stayed the night," Rory's brow furrowed in confusion.

"It was late, Richard thought it'd be better if I stayed," he shrugged slightly, studying the sleeping baby in his arms, "She was crying, I didn't want her to wake everyone."

"Oh," Rory whispered quietly, trying not to feel jealous that someone else had been there to comfort her daughter.

Lori stirred then in Logan's arms, squirming slightly before opening her eyes in slow blinks.

"Morning, beautiful," Logan murmured, he pressed a kiss lightly to her forehead.

Rory felt a sudden urge through her heart as she watched her daughter smile her toothless grin up at Logan. It was almost as if the past troubles between Rory and Logan were nothing but a vague nightmare.

"It's your hen's night tonight?" Logan asked, glancing up at her.

"Yeah," Rory nodded back, Lorelai wasn't letting her forget either, apparently it was the one thing about the whole wedding that Rory's mother was genuinely looking forward to.

"I can look after Lori if you want," he offered, "Colin's booked the bucks' night for tomorrow night."

Rory took a breath, about to refuse, she didn't want anyone, but herself looking after her daughter.

"You don't really want to take a baby to a strip club or wherever it is that Lorelai's planning to take you," Logan pointed out and Rory hated to admit that he was right.

"Okay, but only if it's not too much trouble," Rory replied reluctantly.

"Rory, she's my daughter too," Logan answered, his words, spoken so tenderly made her heart skip a beat.

Her daughter, his daughter, their daughter.

"Ror," Logan whispered, his voice hoarse.

Rising, he placed Lori back into her cot before crossing to stand in front of Rory, he lifted a hand to cup her face, his thumb tenderly stroking the fullness of her cheek.

"Ror," he repeated softly, "Lori, you and I are going to be a family and it's going to be perfect."

Tears pricked her eyelids, threatening to fall. When did Logan learn to say the right words?

"Nothing's going to ruin anything because we're not going to let it," Logan continued softly, "I'm not going to let anything happen to us because you and Lori mean too much to me."

One teardrop made a run for it, escaping between her eyelashes, it streaked down her cheek, she tried to brush it away with the back of her hand, only for another tear to escape and then another. Logan drew her to him, just as the full force of emotion hit her. She was a mother to a tiny, fragile, innocent baby who depended on her completely. And now in two days, she was getting married! In less than twelve months she had gone from a carefree twenty-something with the world at her feet and a future of possibility to a mother and a wife.

"It's okay," Logan murmured, rubbing her back in slow, comforting circles, "It's going to be okay."

--

"Mum, Paris, can we talk?" Rory asked as they gathered in her grandmother's sitting room to go over the final preparations.

"Sure, hon, what's up?" Lorelai asked, looking up from her tenth time checking the seating plan.

"I know you don't want me to marry Logan – " Rory began without any preamble, but Paris was quick to interrupt.

"That's not – " Paris began emphatically.

"Paris, please, don't deny it," Rory cut her off.

"Honey, we just want you to be happy," Lorelai explained.

"And that's what Logan and I want as well," Rory returned, before sighing, "Logan has changed and he's trying hard to be better."

Lorelai and Paris shared a look before sighing in unison.

"Okay, what do you want us to do?" Paris asked.

"Promise me that you'll give him another chance?" Rory asked, her eyes begging them to agree.

Her mother and maid-of-honour shared another meaningful look.

"Only because we love you," Lorelai said quietly.

"Thank you," Rory replied, grateful.

The doorbell sounded distantly, breaking into the strained atmosphere of the room. A few moments later the maid appeared in the doorway to the sitting room.

"Miss Gilmore, you have visitor," the maid announced, "A Miss – "

"Lane!" Rory laughed as her bestfriend stepped into the room.

"Surprise!" Lorelai and Paris said simultaneously with half-hearted enthusiasm, both still stinging from Rory's request for them to give Logan another chance.

"Wait you knew?" Rory turned quickly to face her mother and friend.

"Think of it as a pre-wedding present from us," Paris shrugged.

"Why don't we let you two catch up?" Lorelai suggested as she and Paris backed out of the room.

"Rory!" Lane exclaimed rushing over to hug Rory, before pulling away and playfully hitting Rory, "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I'm sorry?" Rory offered.

"I guess that'll have to do for now, but you owe me, big!" Lane agreed reluctantly, before dragging Rory over to a sofa, "Tell me everything."

"Well, I had a baby and now I'm getting married," Rory replied, anxious about what Lane's reaction might be.

"I know that, mum told me that, but I want to know is how and why and when and who and why you didn't you tell me before? I thought we were bestfriends."

"We are, but you were touring and every time I called, you were 'unavailable'," Rory replied quoting the multitude of personal assistants that had answered her calls to Lane.

"Sorry," Lane replied meekly, "We kept getting harassed by media and the PA's couldn't cope. Serves us right for hiring straight off the street."

"How was the tour?"

"Fantastic," Lane replied emphatically, "We saw so many amazing places, the crowds were great, but I'm so glad to be home."

"And Dave?" Rory asked slyly.

"Being an annoying, stinking boy," Lane sighed melodramatically, "But I love him anyway."

Two years earlier, Lane and Dave had bumped into each other backstage at an awards ceremony and had tentatively started dating again. Tentatively because Lane and the band were on the fast track to stardom, her life was in upheaval, touring the country, while Dave was finishing a degree in media communications at Princeton, he had managed to get an internship as an assistant to some music producer bigwig.

"Speaking of boys," Lane prodded, her turn to be sly.

"His name is Logan," Rory began softly.

"He called you 'Ace', right?"

"Yeah, that's him," Rory nodded.

"Tell me everything, from the beginning."

Taking a deep breath Rory did just that, telling Lane everything, from the argument and sleeping with Tristan to the proposal and Logan's one-eighty.

--

AN: Still to come, the hen's night and oh! Who's that blond I think I can see? Shh! You didn't hear that from me…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB. Although if I did, I'm pretty sure they'd be some big changes coughChadcough. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, on organic chemistry.

AN: I don't know what happened there, but I loaded this chapter on the 29th, everything seemed normal until I checked it again today (31st) and guess what? IT WAS NOT THERE! So here's take two. Thank you to Fallen Heart, LoVe23, Chelle5, finnlover, Allie, Curley-Q, Festis7 and heavenleigh88.

**Chapter 29**

Tristan stepped into the Asian-inspired restaurant, it was small and tucked away in an area of Hartford that most society types avoided, which made it all the more perfect for him. The last thing he wanted was for one of socialite to see him and create a fresh wave of gossip through the blue-bloods, and gossip they would. 'Tristan Du Gray, dining out alone?!'

"Table for one," he said to the waitress, who met him at the door.

"By the window or – " she began to ask, but he cut her off.

"No, somewhere quiet, out of the way."

"If you'll come this way," she motioned for him to follow, leading him to a dimly lit corner of the restaurant, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water, thanks," he flashed her a brief, tired smile as he sat down.

"Your menu, sir," she handed him a laminated booklet and then, after placing a jug of chilled water and a glass on the table, she hurried back to her post by the door.

He flicked open the menu, the names blurring before his eyes. He had thrown himself back into his studies at Stanford and was even starting to enjoy the pressure of his final year at the university. Next year he could be anywhere in the world, but until then, he would make the most of right now.

However, he knew, given his track record, the good times would not last and the latest wrong turn in his life came in the form of a call from his father, demanding he be on the next flight to Hartford. Apparently his father had finally heard about the Rory-baby incident and wanted some serious answers and he wanted them in person. However, by the time Tristan had made it Hartford, his father had found out the whole story from someone else and had lost interest in the matter entirely. The only thing Tristan was grateful for was that he didn't have to relive it all over again by explaining it to his father.

What a waste of a day, Tristan thought, rubbing a hand over his eyes, a full day of lectures skipped and for what? Because William Du Gray actually remembered he had a son.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked, reappearing at his table.

"Uh, I'll have the oriental fried rice and the beef in black bean sauce," Tristan picked the first two things he saw on the menu.

"Will that be all?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Once the waitress had left again, he poured himself a glass of water and instead of drinking it, he pressed the cold glass against his forehead. Closing his eyes, Tristan tuned out the noises of the other patrons, chairs scrapping, cutlery, chatter, laughter.

"Tristan?" a surprised voice cut into the thick silence he had been building in his mind.

Squeezing his eyes tighter, he tried to keep out the unwanted intrusion.

"Tristan, what on earth are you doing?" the second voice was more impatient than surprised and not mention it was all too familiar.

"Paris," he sighed, opening one eye a fraction he looked up to find Lorelai, Paris, a couple of other woman he didn't recognise.

Paris waved the other two woman on as Lorelai leaned over and took the glass out of Tristan's hand, she sniffed the water suspiciously.

"It's just water," she reported to Paris.

"What did you think it was?" Tristan sighed irritably, taking the glass back.

"If you're going to try and absorb something by diffusion, at least make it interesting," Lorelai shrugged.

"So what are you up to?" he asked, wanting to hurry them along.

"Night out with the girls," Paris answered, trying to sound vague.

"Oh," Tristan frowned, Paris didn't do 'nights-out-with-the-girls', but he said nothing, taking a sip of water.

"You're the wind beneath my wings!" a voice sang out loudly and very off-key, startling the restaurant patrons and causing Tristan to choke on the water.

"Shoot," Lorelai sighed looking pained as she pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Rory?" Tristan coughed, staring in shock at the entrance to the restaurant where, framed in the doorway stood a woman who indeed looked like Rory.

Except that Rory didn't normally have red devil horns on her head, fluffy white wings strapped to her back and black plastic pitchfork in hand, not to mention the indecently short leather skirt, tight black t-shirt that said 'Come and get it now, 'cos I'm getting hitched'.

Other patrons in the restaurant laughed good-naturedly before returning to their meals but Tristan couldn't tear his gaze away, his heart breaking all over again. She was never yours, a voice whispered harshly in his head.

"And now she'll never be," he whispered quietly to himself, but Paris and Lorelai didn't miss the brief flash of pain in his eyes.

"Oh, Tristan, hi," Rory said, stumbling over to them, she hiccupped, stole his glass of water and sculled it.

"You're drunk," Tristan informed her, standing up, before turning on Lorelai and Paris, "She's drunk! You got Rory drunk."

"I think we've established that," Lorelai replied nervously as Tristan's mood turned to anger.

"You let your daughter get drunk!" Tristan exclaimed staring down at Lorelai, his eyes dark and glassy.

"It's just for one night," Paris said, stepping into his line of sight, "Her hen's night."

She might as well have sucker-punched him, it would have had the same effect, deflating him instantly, he seemed to fold on himself. He had no claim to Rory, no place to defend her, protect her, it was never his job. With shaking hands, he pushed his chair in.

"Sir, what about your food?" the waitress who had taken Tristan's order rushed over, "It's almost ready."

"Don't worry about it," he shook his head slightly, avoiding meeting anyone's gaze, reaching for his wallet he pulled out a couple of notes and dropped them on the table without ever looking at their values.

"Sir, you don't have to pay," the waitress tried to return the money.

"Keep it," he replied.

"But it's too much," she pressed on and he finally turned to look, in her hands were a two fifty dollar notes.

"Keep it," he repeated, "Think of it as a tip."

"But – " she tried again, but he waved her off.

"Tristan," Paris called quietly after him, loud enough for him to hear, but he ignored her.

"Tristan," Rory's voice made him pause, "Don't leave yet."

He squeezed eyes shut, trying to block out the voice, he urged his feet forward, but he wasn't quick enough. Rory linked her arm through his, turning him around.

"Where will you be the day after tomorrow?" she asked, blue eyes wide with innocent curiosity that only too much alcohol could induce.

"Why?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Well, are you or are you not?" she asked flirtatiously, "And don't you dare lie to me."

"I'll be in Hartford," Tristan replied, and I could never lie to you, he wanted to add.

"You see I'm getting married," Rory continued, obliviously to the looks her mother and Paris were sending her, "And I want you to be there."

"I… don't know what to say," Tristan managed to say.

"Say you'll be there," Rory grinned at him, "Mum, did you make an invitation for Tristan?"

"Well, no, not exactly," Lorelai said, shooting her daughter a questioning look.

"Well, no matter," Rory shrugged, "You'll be there won't you?"

She gave him her best pout-plus-puppy-dog-eyes combination look.

"We'll see," Tristan replied vaguely, trying to discretely disentangle himself from Rory.

"Okay," Rory replied brightly, releasing his arm, she stalked off to find the other two girls who had entered the restaurant with Lorelai and Paris.

"Tristan – "

"Don't Paris," Tristan cut her off quickly, he looked up briefly, his eyes had turned a cool icy blue.

He turned abruptly and left the restaurant, Lorelai and Paris staring uncertainly at his retreating back.

--

Rory tossed and turned in her childhood bed, tomorrow she would be getting married and then she could no longer pretend to be a child. The sound of a pebble hitting the glass windowpane made her sit bolt upright. A second pebble hit the glass and she slipped from the bed and crept to the window. Logan stood in the middle of the frontyard picking up another pebble, which he dropped when he saw her standing by the window.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Rory hissed, sliding the window open, "You aren't supposed to be in here. It's bad luck and right now, I think I need all the good luck I can get."

"I haven't seen you all day," Logan murmured, climbing through the window.

"You'll be seeing plenty of me for the rest of your life," Rory answered, thankful her mother had insisted that her wedding dress should be kept in the living room.

"The preparations were so intense, I guess I got used to being around you and Lori. It's been hard not seeing the two of you. And then at the buck's night, all I could think about was you and how much I had to see you."

"You really have changed."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"I'm proud of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

He leant forward, and Rory felt her eyelids close seconds before Logan's lips brushed gently against hers. She felt drawn to him all over again.

"Rory, I –"

"Shh," she whispered, pressing her lips against his, she let go

They didn't break apart until Lori whimpered.

"It's okay, sweetie," Rory cooed, scooping Lori up into her arms.

Logan moved to stand in front of them, sliding his arms around Rory's waist, he drew her closer, Lori cradled in Rory's arms between them. He leant his forehead gently against Rory's.

"This feels so right," he whispered with a smile, "We're going to be perfect together."

--

AN: Next up, the wedding…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls, actors, characters, plots, etc, that would be the wonderful people at WB, now CW I think (it's been a while since I've seen anything GG related). Although if I did, I'm pretty sure there'd be some big changes *cough*Chad*cough*. Anyway if you do feel inclined to sue me, some people have strange urges and we must accept them for who they are, I'm currently flat broke so all you will get is a used textbook, probably on organic chemistry.

**AN:** I know it's been an appalling long time since I last updated and there isn't a Hallmark card anywhere in the world big or sappy enough to fit my apology for my negligence. On the other hand I sincerely hope that there are people out there who still might care enough about this story to still want to read a conclusion to this particular tale.

Also consider yourself warned there maybe many horrendous spelling mistakes in this chapter, due to the technical issues that have been part of the reason behind the great big delay in uploading I've had to retype this entire chapter from the original that's sitting on disagreeable laptop on to another much friendlier computer.

**Chapter 30**

The bluest Hartford blue-bloods mingled under a huge ivory silk marquee, women in pinks, blues, greens and yellows of silk, organza and taffeta gossiped and flitted about. Smartly dressed men in suits of charcoal, navy blue and pinstripes networked. Wait staff in crisp white shirts and black trousers carrying polished silver trays of champagne flutes cut through the kaleidoscope of colours.

"Psst," a voice hissed from the shrubbery along the side of the marquee.

The waiter walking by paused, his brow creasing in confusion, he glanced around quickly, most of guests stood at the other end of the marquee, away from the thoroughfare connecting the catering tent to the marquee.

"Yeah you," the voice came again.

The waiter moved toward the shrubbery warily and nearly dropped the tray of empty champagne flutes when a man popped out from between the bushes.

"Um, would you be so kind as to, um, bring a glass of champagne this way?" the man in the bushes asked politely.

"I'm sorry sir, it's for guests only," the waiter replied curtly having regained his composure.

"No, you see I am a guest, I just don't want to be in there," the man corrected, tilting his head pointedly tat the marquee.

"I'm really sorry, I don't think I can help you," the waiter said, backing away quickly.

"Finn?!" a women, who had been hassling a waitress nearby, asked frowning, the waitress scurried away unnoticed.

"Paris darling, you startled me," Finn exclaimed, trying to sidle away.

"What are you doing in the bushes?"

"Er…"  
"Whatever. Are you going to come inside then?"

"Um, no, I wouldn't want the bush to get lonely."

"Right. Can't have any lonely bushes, now can we?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Finn, just get inside," Paris sighed, motioning him forward with a brisk wave of her hand.

There was a flurry of movement at the far end of the marquee and they turned to see the curtain being lifted.

"Paris, Paris," Lorelai hurried toward them, Lori cradled in her arms, "The ceremony is about to start – oh, hey Finn."

"Lorelai," he returned with an acknowledging nod.

"So shall we?" Lorelai asked after a moment's pause.

"Do we have a choice?" Paris asked, pulling a face.

The two women shared a look and started following the crowd out of the marquee.

"Coming Finn?" Lorelai asked without turning around.

"Uh, yeah," he replied with a resigned expression he trailed after them.

--

The efforts of Emily Gilmore and Rachel Huntzberger had not been in vain; from the gorgeous floral arrangements to the elegant calligraphy outlining the day's proceedings on heavy ivory-coloured paper had been painstakingly chosen. Many of the high society guests who had been invited had only accepted expecting to witness one of the more entertaining weddings in recent times. Certainly no one could resist the deliciousness of attending a wedding that was the end result of a real-life soap opera of sorts. But every single one of the guests had been blown away by the simple beautiful event.

Those that had come expecting to go home with snippets of gossips about awkward moments and evidence of lee-than-perfect planning, instead were whispering amongst themselves about the look of wonder on Logan's face when he saw Rory for the first time in her ivory silk sheath dress. The way he had pressed a kiss to her palm before they both had turned to face the celebrant. How the vows whilst traditional, it was the meaningful looks the bride and groom had shared as they spoke that brought tears to the eyes of many of the guests.

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the celebrant stated.

The silence stretched and Rory found herself holding her breath, wiling the celebrant to continue with the rest of the ceremony.

"Well –" the celebrant began with a smile, but was cut off.

"Okay I can't do this," Luke announced, standing up."

"What?!" Rory demanded, turning to look at him in shock.

"A collective gasp ran through the congregation. Some younger guests whipped out their mobile phones and message were sent rapid fire, no doubt within minutes people across Hartford and even some across the world would find out about the latest drama that was unfolding.

"Rory, you can't marry him," Luke said in his usual matter-of-fact manner, pointing at Logan.

"Oh thank God," Miss Patty sighed deeply with relief, hand pressed to her chest.

"Honey, Luke's right," Lorelai said, also standing up, Lori gazed at her mother with wide eyes from her grandmother's arms.

"Rory, I…" Paris trailed away with a slightly helpless shrug as she joined Rory's mother and Luke in standing, for once she didn't have the right words to describe just how much she didn't want this union to happen.

"What is going on?" Rory stared at her friends and mother in horror, this was an absolute nightmare.

"You can't marry him, sugar," called out Babette.

"Is there anyone else who'd like to comment as well?" Rory asked sarcastically.

And as if the floodgates had opened, the members of the congregation started rising en masse.

"Actually I would too," Kirk said.

"Kirk?" Rory stared in disbelief.

"Me too," Mrs Kim added.

"Mama's right," Lane piped up as she, Brian and Zack stood, each nodding emphatically.

Lori gurgled happily at the commotion going on about her.

"There's a question I've wanted to ask you for quite some time now," Lorelai said, turning to look at Logan, "And I've got to do this now, before it is too late. Would you love another man's child as your own?"

She gazed down at the beautiful baby girl in her arms and received a wide toothless grin in response.

"I hardly think that this is the time or place," Rachel Huntzberger spoke up quickly before her son could reply, she shot Emily an annoyed look which was clearly meant to shock the other woman into silencing her daughter.

"Actually, it's the perfect time," Emily countered, rising from her seat and returning Rachel's look with one of her own, clearly not intimidated by the younger woman.

"Mom?" Lorelai gaped in amazement.

"Oh don't look so surprised and Logan, we are still waiting," Emily brushed of her daughter and looked expectantly at the groom.

"I – I don't know, I don't think so," Logan stuttered, shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot, "I don't think I could."

He shot Rory an apologetic look but she was too busy glaring at her mother.

"Mom?" Rory hissed, wondering where on earth this was all going.

"It's just someone else told me they would, "Lorelei said feeling a great pressure start to lift off her.

"Well I'm not marrying someone else. I'm marrying Logan, today, now!"

"I'm not so sure," Rachel Huntzberger frowned.

"What?" Rory gasped.

"Rory, Tristan cares about you," Paris added.

"And Logan doesn't?" retorted Rory.

"Tristan cares about Lori, even after he found out her isn't her father," Lorelei continued, ignoring her daughter's protests, "And she loves him too, you've seen them together. He risked so much without any guarantees. He turned his whole life upside down. No one just does something like that unless they really care. It's not just legacies and genetics and saving face. You should marry someone who'll give you everything."

"Logan – " Rory began.

"This isn't a debate, just look me in the eye and tell me, do you love Logan?" Lorelai interrupted her daughter.

"I, I…"

Three words, three simple words that had until now slipped so easily from her lips each time she had to defend this union, but now they stalled.

"I'm sorry, Logan," Rory whispered finally.

"I can not believe this is happening!" Logan exclaimed, storming off.

--

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Rory turned to her mother.

She had changed out of her wedding dress into a pair of comfortable jeans and a simple grey t-shirt.

"I can't make you do anything, but marry Logan would have been the wrong thing to do," Lorelai replied.

"They had returned to the Gilmore residence in Hartford where the bridal party had originally gathered to prepare for the wedding.

"And Tristan?" her daughter asked.

"Tristan gave up a lot for you and Lori," Emily replied, ignoring the constant looks of surprise coming from her daughter's direction as the women packed away the clothes, makeup and other paraphernalia that came with getting ready for a wedding with an infant in tow.

"He did, didn't he?" Rory sighed softly.

"And Lori really loves him," Lorelai reminded her.

"She does, doesn't she," the regret was obvious in her tone.

"And you deserve someone who doesn't make you sign a pre-nup," Paris added.

"Logan made you sign a pre-nup?!" gasped Lorelai.

"His parents did," Paris explained as Rory could only nod, the guilt weighed too heavily on her for her to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"I knew what you'd say," Rory answered quietly.

"And with good reason."

"I know… I can't believe I let it go on for so long," Rory sighed.

"Any one of us should have tried to stop it earlier but we didn't."

"So what do I do now?"

"Well, you have to get your man back," Emily replied decisively, this time ignoring three shocked looks.

"Okay," Rory nodded standing up.

"Leave Lori with me," Emily gathered her great granddaughter up into her arms and pushed her granddaughter in the direction of the door.

--

The brakes squealed as the jeep came to an abrupt halt on the slate gray paved driveway. Paris was already halfway to the front door, hand outstretched towards the doorbell.

"Arabelle, where's your brother?" Paris demanded as soon as the young girl opened the front door a fraction.

"Why should I tell you?" Tristan's little sister asked with a scowl.

"Because I need to find him," Rory said.

"Why? So you can break his heart again?" Arabelle asked her tone ice cold and sounding so much like Tristan when he got angry that it made Paris shiver.

"No, I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Just tell us where he is," Paris persisted.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found," the coldness in Arabelle's voice was replaced by petulant note.

"Please, I'm begging you," Rory pleaded, hoping Tristan's sister could see the truth in her eyes.

"I don't know where he is," Arabelle replied with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Paris frowned.

"He said hew was leaving, I don't where to though," she shrugged.

"Arabelle!" exclaimed Paris.

"I guess he might be going to the airport."

"Okay!" Paris turned abruptly heading for the car, who knew how long they had before Tristan flew off never to be seen or heard from again.

"Thank you!" Rory called to Arabelle as Paris pulled her away.

"Airport," Paris reported to Lorelai, who had been waiting tensely behind the wheel with engine running.

--

She ran through the airport, desperate for a glimpse of familiar blonde hair, ignoring the stares of the people in her wake. Finally she saw him, approaching customs.

"Tristan!" she called out to him and for a second she thought she had lost him forever, but just as her heart began to break all over again, he stopped and turned slowly.

She gasped when she saw his face, he seemed almost too old. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his eyes were dull and guarded.

"Shouldn't you be at your reception right now," he asked as she reached him, his voice was strained with forced politeness.

"I'm not married."

"That's a good thing, 'cause you're kind of supposed to be with the guy you married on the day you get married."

"Tristan – "

"What do you want?" he snapped, his patience worn out.

"Why are you leaving?"

"You can all the way here to ask me that?" his incredulity plainly obvious in his tone.

"I made a mistake."

"You've made a lot of those," he replied sharply and she knew she deserved it.

"And I don't want to make any more. I can't be with Logan because he and I are never going to want the same thing."

Tristan sighed, running a hand through his hair that was already sticking up at odd angles.

"You asked why I'm leaving. I'm leaving because you were going to get married to another guy and I realized that I wanted to be the man you wake up with everyday and I couldn't bear that it wasn't going to be me."

"And I want that to be you too."

"I don't know if I can any more," Tristan replied softly.

"Final boarding for flight PA 93," the disembodied voice of the airport announcement system broke in, "Final boarding for flight PA 93."

"Please, Tristan," Rory begged.

"That's my flight," he replied.

--


End file.
